


Postwick kids

by faffanutter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: This is just hop and reader gloria i dont know having fun together doing some cute stuff being a bit dumb you know how it is. This is like a relationship thing about being in a relationship because sometimes you wanna watch people be a bit domestic in extraordinary settings.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The one where they get together

**Author's Note:**

> I write chapters of this generally late at night until i fall asleep so credit most things to that such as the characters changing and the grammar being horrid. I refuse to reread and fix stuff unless during the next morning i think to myself "good lord that was horrible i cant leave that there i hate it" and thats only happened like once. This is my emotional support fanfiction.

Hop was always stuck in the lab doing his research or whatever he pretended to do in there. You hated to see him cooped up in there all the time so you’d drag him out at any opportunity. You were thankful that he had grown strong alongside you so you could take him out to help you with champion problems. 

As your dragapult and Hop’s zacian we’re saving the last of the children from a fire or whatever counts as a champion problem, Hop was looking eager to leap back into his work and leave you all alone again. 

It was hard being at the top. But you were never going to step down willingly. There’s only about three jobs in this town and you have too much of a power lust to give up being god to this region. You just miss hop sometimes and hate when he gets too deep into his work. You’re glad he’s happy but he’s gotta get out sometimes. 

As you saw hop put zacian back into its ball and try to run off with a quick goodbye, you grab his collar and stop him dead in his tracks. “Where do you think you’re going? I have to treat you to dinner at least, you just saved lives!” Hop gave you a playful groan. “(Y/n) you know I have to discover something once in a while. How am I supposed to do that if I’m always eating dinner?” You spun him around and stared him dead in the eyes. He looked exhausted. “Hop I know when you haven’t eaten. Its written in your eyes. How do you survive without food? Everytime I forget to eat for 12 hours I lose all body heat! No wonder you’re always wearing a jacket.” Hop looked a bit ashamed. “I don’t mean to not eat I just get really into my studies! I feel like I can hear exactly what the Pokémon are saying sometimes.” You take hops wrist and start dragging him to the nearest restaurant. “What do they say to you?” You ask smugly. “Stop staring at me.” Hop laughs. “You’d die without me.” 

“I’ll probably die alongside you.” Your feel your heart melt a bit. “You’re so romantic~” you joke. You’re so bad at expressing your true feelings in an unironic expression. 

You both end up at the fancy restaurant I forgot the name of. You get instantly seated because you’re the champion and the food is also free because you’re the champion. Did I mention you’re the champion. It’s so good to be champion. Hop always used to look a little hurt every time you got champion treatment but he seems very over it now that he gets to reap the spoils of your earnings. You love that you can spoil him. Hop puts the napkin on his lap and orders the “lobster” you order the “salmon”. You both just order whatever sounds foreign because it’s free anyways. You look hop deep in the eyes. He looks so sleepy tired until he notices your staring. His competitive streak never fails and he stares right back into your eyes. Sometimes you’re very glad he’s a fool and you can just trick him into being cute on a dare. He had such beautiful amber eyes. Like a mosquito would be trapped in. It’s like his pupils are trapped in the amber. You can see his cheeks are turning red. Another thing you’ve always really loved about hop is how honest he is and how he never holds back on even his facial expressions. You can feel you own cheeks heat up too. You wink at him and he exclaims,”haha! I won!” And closed his eyes. “But hop, I only closed one eye.” He smacks himself. You giggle to yourself. Hop decides a different challenge is in order. Rivals for life baby. He puts his arm on the table. “Arm wrestle me (y/n).” Well that doesn’t seem fair but ok. You take his hand in yours and as hop starts to count down you tell him to wait and then kiss his hand. He looks really confused as you bullshit a reason as to why. “Well you see it’s custom in the states to kiss each others hands before you wrestle to make sure the opponent isn’t cheating.” He looks at you as if he knows that’s mudsdale shit but he tenderly kisses your hand. You feel stronger. Hop does the countdown again and you two start to struggle it out. As in you let hop struggle and you kept your own arm in a defensive way to save energy while he wasted his. Sword and shield in action. After he looked thoroughly about to try a different method and slam dunked his arm down to hit the table. You couldn’t help from grinning ear to ear. Hop claps thoroughly impressed by his defeat. 

“Ah, (y/n), you’re always so clever. I shouldn’t have doubted you in a strength contest.” “You doubted me?” Hop did an exaggerated shrug. “Aren’t you just the queen of humble.” You wanted to say something snarky back but you knew you’d go too far. The food was put on the table and you both ate like ravenous growlithes. After you were about halfway through the meal hop offered you a “lobster claw” from across the table. “You don’t have to do a thing. I’ll crack it and you can suck it out of the shell.” He cracked it and offered it to you from across the table, you reached your head over to suck it out and he lightly slapped your cheek with it. You laughed a little embarrassed and aroused and you lunged your head a bit further to catch the meat in your mouth. You slurped it into your mouth masterfully. Hop looked red and shifted his legs a bit while laughing. “I had no idea you were good at whatever you’d call that too. You’re a woman of so many talents. How did I ever think I could win against you.” You shoot him a look to make sure he’s not self deprecating and you see he’s all smiles. “What can I say hop. When you said you were my rival I vowed to myself I had to be just as great as you in every way. I’m still lacking in some aspects however.” Hop has a big gooey smile on his face. “You’re such a liar, but your lies mean so much to me.” He sighed. You put out your hand out to his half of the table, he hesitantly puts his hand in yours, you put your other hand on top of his.

“Even if I lie just know the feeling it gives you is my real intention. But I don’t try to ever lie to you hop. Youve always been such an important part in my growth. I wouldn’t have come so far if you weren’t always running ahead of me. Personally now, I just want to run beside you.” Hops eyes smiled as he looked a little teary. “Goodness (y/n) you’re so full of it tonight. You can’t do this to me my heart is so frail. 

Come with me. I want to go somewhere with you.” Hop keeps holding your hand and takes you into the wild area. “Help me set up camp real quick.” And you do. Your Pokémon gleefully run around outside with his as you and hop gather into the tent. Hop takes your hands again. He looks deep into your eyes with his full of admiration. “(Y/n) I have admired you since the moment we braved the slumbering weld together. Maybe even earlier. Without you I wouldn’t have run so fast or kept trying new strategies. I probably would’ve lived in Leon’s shadow my whole life if you weren’t there to kick my ass so much. Our lives together so far has been a wild ride, and I don’t want our paths to separate anytime soon. We complete each other I think. I don’t know. I just. Want you around. I can’t imagine what’d happen to me if you went away.” 

Your heart feels full of love. “Oh hop, I don’t want you to have to imagine. I don’t want to ever go to another region unless you’re there by my side. If you ever decide you want to research Pokémon in a different region I’ll just become champion there so I can stay with you.” You chuckle. Hop gives you a short noogie. “I wish I didn’t believe you. You’re a monster with these Pokémon.”

He looks out to your dragapult and to troxtricty talking and holding hands. Toxtricity gives dragapult a quick kiss, dragapult disappears for a moment out of embarrassment and reappears to return to kiss. Hop blushes. You wonder how it’s so easy for them. Hop takes both your hands in his and leans up to your ear. “I love you (y/n) let’s be rivals forever.” He whispers and leans back to kiss you on the cheek. As he tried to return back to sitting you reel him back in by his hands and give him a quick kiss on the lips. You feel your heart race. hop looks like he got hit with a love hammer. His entire face is silly. You decide to be a bit evil, you kiss him all over his face. You kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose. He giggles and tries to playfully push you back, but when he does you end up falling back and taking hop with you. You giggle. How embarrassing, he’s accidentally pinned you. He looks extremely flustered about it but he won’t get off of you. You drag him down onto you and give him a warm hug. He stops trying to hold his stance off of you and collapses into your hug. He was so warm. Oh god did he smell nice too. Like fresh berries. 

You held each other in an embrace for a long while, both of you reveling in the warmth until you finally found it hard to breath. Hop had been laying on you for a solid while. You rolled him off of you and he made an upset groan. It seemed that he was rather drowsy. “Aww cmon, (y/n) what’d ya do that for...” he yawned. “Dude I couldn’t breathe. You’re not exactly heavy but I can only handle so much.” You pat the ground next to you. “Come and lay beside me instead. You can get back to sleeping and I’ll keep watch.” Hop snuggled in beside you chuckling. “We aren’t on the battlefield it’s not like anything is trying to kill us.” You started stroking hops hair “But what if a rogue stufful gets in and tries to mess up you hair or bones? I could never live with myself.” Hop was fading into sleep. “You’re full of shit. Go to bed” he grumbled as he drifted off the rest of the way.

Finally the boy was getting the sleep he needed. Being a professors assistant really seemed to keep the guy up at night. You loved his passion though no matter how much trouble it gets him in. You wonder if he slept so little while he was up against you in the gym challenge. The thought makes you feel warm. You kiss his cheek and you drift off to sleep yourself.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that one time sonia said that thing about hop and gloria being young and cute yea its like that probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about 12 pages of this stuff before i started posting and I dont know the contents of each chapter but it was clogging up the notes in my phone so now it gets put here. It is not edited i write this before i sleep and then throw it up here. Enjoy

Hop woke up first and was startled when he saw your sleeping face next to him. He could feel his whole body heat up. You smelled so nice. He couldn’t believe that you stayed the night in a tent with him. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth. And he was trapped right in your arms. You were clutching him close to your chest with one of your legs over his hips. He was thoroughly stuck there unless he dared wake you. 

Hop decided to accept his fate instead and stay in your arms. You were so warm and you smelled so nice and you were kinda drooling. Hop started to think about where you’d both go from here. I mean he did say that he loved you and you said that you loved him. Does that mean you’re dating now? Oh god he’s never gonna hear the end of it from Sonia and Leon. They’d been bullying him about this for years. 

You started to stir from your sleep and hop panicked. What does he do now! He studied so much but never anything about this! He decided to do what his gut told him and kissed you on the cheek. “Good morning, love, did you sleep well?” Oh fuck did he just say love. Oh man it just slipped out fuck god uhh. 

You turned a little red, you weren’t expecting that first thing in the morning. And the little “love” you could get real used to. “Good morning, Hop. I slept very well, are you feeling rested?” For some reason you feel like you’re doing something wrong

Hop smiles in a nervous happy way,”I slept the best I have in ages with you guarding me.” He teased. He needs to ask. Why isn’t he asking.

“I couldn’t leave you to run yourself into the ground any longer without at least one good night of food and rest. Thank you for being with me last night.” Hop looks like he needs to ask something. “Hop what do you need to ask.”

He acts like he was hit with an arrow. “You caught me (y/n). I was just wondering uhhh. What are we? I mean I love you. I’m pretty sure you love me. We just never really confirmed or denied anything and I gotta know before I do anything...” 

You laugh at him. He pouts. “Don’t tease me at a time like this!” You sit up into a kneeling position and you take both his hands and lift him to do the same. You look him deep in the eyes and tenderly say. “I stayed the night with you hop. I’ve cared about you my entire life and I want to be able to be a team with you for the rest of it. We’re dating hop. If you’ll have me of course...” 

Hop kisses you quickly on the other cheek and then on the forehead and the nose and the eyelids until you’re giggling like a schoolgirl. “Yes of course you fool I love you nobody will be able to take us down if we’re a team!” 

You playfully shove him “our lives don’t have to forever be in competition with others!” “Yea ok champion like you have any room to talk.” He puts you in a headlock and instead of giving you a noogie he kisses you softly on the head. You two have always roughhoused with each other ever since you were young. You were always fairly equal in strength because of it. You wiggles out of the headlock and you tackle hop to the floor with a wild grin on your face. He looks more embarrassed than most times you fought but only by a little. He wraps his legs around your waist and flips your positions, pinning your arms down. Oh no this is hot. Out of embarrassment you roll you both over one more time and accidentally knock down the tent onto the both of you.

“(Y/n) what did you do! I can’t see anything and everything feels like tent!” You gracefully throw the tent off of both of you and onto your sleeping pokemon. Your toxtricity destroys it and gives you that look. You know the one. You feel deep shame. “Sorry Luka.” He rolls his eyes at you as you put him back in his poke ball. “Well I guess I’m down a tent now.” Weeps hop. You throw him 10000 pokedollars. “I hope that’ll cover it.” You snark. Hop looks about ready to wrastle with you again but his stomach grumbles. He gives a shy smile and you take his hand and walk to the nearest diner.

You sit on the same side of the booth together because you are young and in love and you order for both of you because you’re an ass. Hop doesn’t seem to mind special treatment though. He’s probably used to it with the champion brother and now you his champion friend to lover. You pat his head just to feel the texture of his hair. You never really paid attention to it before but it has the same softness that a wooloos braids do. You keep squishing it until the waitress brings your food over and you get caught in the act.

Hop found the petting a little odd but not unwelcome. But now he was ready to dig into his beans on toast or whatever brits eat. You steal his fork and offer to feed it to him. He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth and you give him a good scoop of beans. He snags your fork and then scoops up some of your food and messily gets it in your mouth. You give him a sultry look as you lick it all off of yourself. Hop blushes and looks to the side. Embarrassed that that even got to him. 

After you paid the bill you left the restaurant and hop pointed over to the baths. “We should go there! We’re positively filthy from sleeping on the ground.” You agree and go into the changing rooms to throw and your swimsuit. Somehow there is a difference between the hot spring bath and a communal pool, you think it’s chlorine but you’re not sure how it stays clean this way.

Once you’re suited up you go to the bath and slowly step in. Hop runs out near you and cannonballs in. Is that allowed? You’re going to outlaw it soon you decide as you jump in and try to splash hop back for that. Alas the lad is just a smidge faster than your splashes. He dives under the water swims by you trying to push your legs so you’d fall. You instead put on of your legs on his back until you can feel the desperation in his movements.

When he comes back up for air he gasps and sputters. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting clean, not kill each other?” You ask. “You’re the one who tried to kill me!” Hop carped. You giggle. You’re far too cruel to be a good girlfriend you think.

“Let’s play that one game where you try to drown people!” Exclaimed hop with a childish fire in his eyes. You did love your games where you almost die so you two shook hands on it and began. 

You immediately leaped at hops side trying to shove him into the water. He wobbled a bit but he stood tall. He then put his hands on your shoulders and started pushing down on you. You countered him by tickling his ribs until he stopped. While he was still in fits of laughter you jumped into his back. You hoped your weight on its own would take him down but hop has apparently gotten a lot stronger in the past few years.

You wrap your arms around his neck and try to suplex him from the back, but you felt bad about trying to choke him and stopped. Hop held onto both of your legs. You were in piggyback ride mode now. There would be nothing you could do if he decided to drown you. You admit to a defeat. 

Hop is so giddy he takes a lap around the bath while still piggybacking you. You could get used to stuff like this. You kissed hops back before he lowered you back down into the water. “We should probably get cleaned now. I have to get to researching sometime today at least.” You nodded. You knew your time together would have to eventually end for the day. 

You took a bar of soap and offered to wash hops back. He complied and you chatted about what hop had been researching. “Apparently fusion is possible in Pokémon, but I don’t think it occurs naturally.” You work on shampooing his hair. “It’s only been reported on from the unova region. Those nutters are always trying to play arceus. Did you know in alola they made their own Pokémon? Now they’re just mass produced here. Absolutely insane.” You spill a bucket of water over his head to clean out the conditioner.

“Alright (y/n) it’s your turn.” Hop said as he took the soap from you. You didn’t have a lot to say. The way hop scrubbed you down was so relaxing. The water was taking all the knots out of your muscles and dirt from your skin. It’s been a while since you’ve really had time for some tlc. It’s hard to care about how clean you are when you sleep outside and get covered in Pokémon slobber all the time. Not to mention the smoke and grass stains from the attacks. 

You submerge yourself in all the way up to your nose and make the water bubble like a krabby. Hop copied you and then pushed his bubbles into yours. “Krabby kiss” he chuckled. You move past the bubbles and give him a real kiss. The water doesn’t make it feel the best but your feelings still get through. Hop looks like he’s going to pass out from the heat of the bath and his cheeks. 

“Hey hop can you wash my back? I can’t reach it too well.” Hop grabbed the soap and started to scrub you down good. Probabaly the cleanest back you’ll ever have. It felt nice. You returned the favor for him. After you were done you traced your fingers up his spine and made him jolt. “(Y/n) that felt super weird do it again” you did it again. Hop turned you around and did it back to you. It really did feel weird. He ended up tasing you while he was at it. You whipped back around and pounced on him splashing him into the water. He came back up for air and shook himself out like a growlithe before splashing a big wave at you back. 

After you had your fill of bothering each other you both got out and dried off and changed back into your clothes. 

“That was a lot of fun y/n but it looks like sonias been texting me for the past hour to get to work” hop sighs. You kiss him tenderly on the lips. “See you later then hop, have fun at work!” You say as you do a charizard pose and your Togekiss flies you away. Hops mouth was agape, where’d you even get one of those. He had no time to wonder as Sonia called him for the fiftieth time


	3. caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one honestly might mirror another chapter but just know thats because i have about 3 tropes i love and i dont realize it yet but im writing this stuff to help me realize

You had been having a chamion time in the battle tower thoroughly kicking Leon’s ass for the past five days. Time had passed so fast you were in such a fury you hadnt noticed. You and hop had that in common. After you beat Leon in the great ball singles match you decided it’s high time to drag hop out of his lab again. As you started to walk out of the tower, Leon stopped you. “(Y/n) that was an exhilarating battle! You seem to have even more fire in you than usual! What’s your technique?” Your cheeks flushed a bit. The only thing that’s changed is your relationship with his brother. You laugh him off because you’re not sure what to say. “There’s no secrets here Leon I’m the same gal as I’ve always been. With a heart full of love you can get through anything!” “Love?” Leon questioned. “For Pokémon!” You quickly corrected. He looked at you funny but then he got out of your way. “Whatever you say (y/n). We should get dinner sometime with hop though and discuss further.” He snidely comments. No way he knows but you play it safe. “Yea that sounds like fun! Just don’t get caught up in some grand adventure again. We were starving.” Leon laughs and you stroll out of the building. You grab onto the head of your dragapult and you two rocket off to the lab. 

“Hooooop!!! Get out the fuckin lab it’s been days!” You cry out as you waltz in. Sophia had already gone home. Hop was asleep, hunched over a desk with books surrounding his head. He wore a lab coat and glasses like every other professor. It looked so cute on him. You took his glasses off of him, they had no lenses. You put them aside as you giggled to yourself. He was really trying to nail this professor thing aesthetically. 

You were a little disappointed he was asleep but relieved that he does that sometimes when you aren’t on his case. This definitely isn’t good for his health though. Sophia always kept a spare bed around for whenever she didn’t feel like making the trip home, so you tried to lift hop up without him waking. As soon as you realized that plan was going to fail your toxtricity popped out of his ball and helped you. He was a bleeding heart for you and romance in general. Once hop was safely tucked into the bed toxtricity went back into the ball. You realized you maybe should’ve taken the lab coat off him but he’s too cute in it you forgot. 

Hop slept on his back, arms spread out. You sat in the bed next to him and started to play with his hair. If he hadn’t woken up by this point you doubted he would unless you were trying. His hair was so lovely to squish, it always bounced right back into your hand like a wooloos wool. 

Hop made some sleepy sounds and rolled over onto his side, his arm landed around your waist and reeled you in next to him. You were startled by it all. You had no idea somebody sleeping could be so strong. What an instinct. He must’ve used to sleep with his wooloo as a plush before. If you were gonna be trapped in his warm embrace all night you were going to sleep as well. You’re so glad you went to the lab. It feels so nice to be held. You drift off with the warm fuzzies. 

Hop wakes up the next morning with no covers but feeling warm and soft in his arms. When did wooloo get so big and human shaped. He opened his eyes and he saw the back of your sleeping form. He feels a sudden rush of embarrassment. He didn’t even remember getting into bed or you being here. What happened!? Did he do something?? 

You start to stir and you look over to hop who is red as a Cheri berry. “Good morning Hop, how’d you sleep?” Hop didn’t know what to do with his body so he just kept holding onto you. It felt so right. “Swimmingly, I have no idea when I feel asleep though. Or when I got into a bed. Or when you got here.” He nervously chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, darling” you rolled over to face him. “I got here last night, I found you passed out in your research. I got you into the bed and then you pulled me in with you.” He was in shock. 

“No way, I was asleep! Are you sure you didn’t want to just share a bed?” You smile warmly. 

“Yea I suppose I’ve always wanted to but I wouldn’t have done it without your permission first.” Hop immediately felt ashamed.  
“I’m so sorry (y/n) I don’t know what came over me! I mean I’m glad you’re here I just wish I did it all consciously...” you kiss him on the forehead.   
“You’re so wonderful. So kind and polite. I’m so lucky. Last night was lovely.” You kiss both his cheeks. He looks off to the side. He never learned how to take compliments well.

“You’re buttering me up too much (y/n) I’m going to melt.” You decide to test that theory out. You move over top of him and pin him down. His eyes widen “what are you doing (y/n)? I didn’t know you were so playful in the morning” he seems about to try to pin you back before you kiss him sweetly on the mouth, then a bit more tenderly. He shifts under you. His eyes have stars in them. “Hop you are the most adorable person I know. I see you wear your lab coat and fake glasses just to look more professor like. You’re just so dedicated to everything you do it amazes me. Your every interest is endearing to me. I especially love the way you react to the things I do to you.” He looks like he’s in heaven, he rubs his head in a bashful way while biting at his lip, completely flushed. “(Y/n) you’re way too sweet to me. I can’t take it. I’m dead!” He pretends to faint. You lay down on him and he revives. He flips you over into being pinned. He just gazed at you in admiration while he has you there. Somehow this destroys you, you look away embarrassed. His expression is so sincere you can’t handle how nice it makes you feel. He kisses your cheeks and gets out of bed. “Cmon love, as much as I’d love to spend the day mucking around in here there’s a whole world out there I want to explore with you.” You feel weepy he is so sweet. He takes your hands and drags you onto your feet, you end up slumping onto his shoulder. 

“Is this how it’s going to be? You snooze you lose (y/n)!” You wrap your arms around his waist and hold him tight. “Nuh uh, no matter how cute you act it’s time to be active. Who knows when Sofia could walk in if we stay. I dunno about you but I’m not ready to be caught by surprise.” You nuzzle against his lab coat. “Alright fine, we’re doing this the hard way.” Hop mutters. He takes one difficult step at a time, dragging you along with him as you hold on. Hops gotten so strong, you admire. After a few steps in you decide to drop the act. You detach from him and grab his hand “wait wha-“ hop exclaims as you bolt out the door dragging him behind you. You sprinted until you reached a nearby lake and stopped abruptly. Hop crashed into you and you were about to fall into the lake, but your hands were still tightly clasped together, and hop pulled you back into his arms. 

He lightly bonked you on the head with a fist. “You’re absolutely bonkers. You could’ve torn my arm off. Or fell into the river.” His face had a rough smile on it. He definitely enjoyed what happened begrudgingly. He kissed you where he bonked you to make it better. 

“What in blazes? Hop? Is that (y/n)? You sly dog!” You and hop both freeze up at the sound of Leon’s voice. “Turn around you ninnies there’s no hiding it now. What a scandal. I owe Sofia a drink.”


	4. the prince is giving a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a ball!! gotta get ready for the ball!!! also some vague jealousy is thrown in

Hop slowly turns around with his hands up. You facepalm. Leon laughs heartily and hooks an arm around his brothers neck. “Atta boy! I’m so proud of you! Who asked who out first hmm? Me and Sofia still have more bets placed on this.” “Lee~!” Hop whines. “I was first. To every base.” You confidently say with a wink. Hop shoots you a look as Leon laughs his ass off. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from the champion! Ah yes speaking of that I have an invitation for you. The new chairman wanted me to give you this hand painted invite to the inaugural ball he’s throwing. Why I am the messenger, I’ll never know!”

You look at the invite, you felt like you weren’t worthy of touching it. The calligraphy was beautiful. Why do we even have a chariman. You open the invite. It was written that the inaugural ball will be held inside Rose stadium on the night of the next full moon. This is by far the least convenient and legible message you’ve ever received. You looked into the sky and you had no idea what phase of the moon it was. “Leon do you have any idea what day this is supposed to happen?” “Ah yes, well the chairman said he’d send an email invite as well to clear up everything. He’s just incredibly into the theatrics and themes.” 

You check your Rotom phone. “Hello (y/n) I hope you have received my invite! Here is another just in case! The ball is in 5 days at rose stadium. You’re allowed to bring a plus one! I hope you show! -chairman glory” Leon was grinning “glad you don’t have to think about who your plus one is.” He grappled both of you into his arms and gave you a big bear hug. “You two are just so cute! I’m so glad you’re finally a couple!” Hop wriggled himself out of the hug. “You’ve been hanging around Sonia too much Lee.” Leon winked at him and then flew off on charizard. “See you at the ball!” He called. 

You felt love in your heart you loved hops whole silly family. “(Y/n) I’ll be right back!” Hop suddenly yelled “don’t go anywhere!” As he ran off. You shrugged and sat on the bench, staring out into the sea. A ball huh? You’re going to need something to wear. Hop will too, if he goes. You didn’t really think you needed to ask but you were suddenly nervous. What if he couldn’t go? All of a sudden hop was at your side on the bench trying to catch his breath. He held out a few beautiful lillies to you. “(Y/n)... would you please... go to the ball... with me?” You hug him with all your might. “Of course I will! You’re the only one I’d ever consider for this role!” 

He squeezed you back until your spine cracked, then he recoiled fearing he broke you. You laugh. “We do need proper clothes for this ball though. Neither of us are very dressy so it’s better we do this sooner rather than later.” “Excuse me but I am the pinnacle of fashion!” “Hop you’re the pinnacle of soft and adorable but we’re going for elegance in this event. I fear you may be adorable no matter what however.” “I admit, I am cursed!” He chuckles. 

He takes your hand and you walk down to the dress clothes for fancy store. There were suits and dresses of all shapes sizes and colors lined against the walls. You were both in awe. Where to even start. A store lady walks up and asks “what are you two looking for today? Clothes for the ball?” You nodded. She looked excited. She started getting your measurements as hop was still holding your hand, looking flabbergasted by how eager the lady was. She then tore you from hops side and essentially flung you into the dressing room with three different dresses. “Please take your time!” She said as she walks out of the room. The first dress is a black and blue affair with poofy sleeves and a lot of glitter. You decide not to touch it. The second one was purble and blue with black accents all throughout it. It wasn’t hideous by any means but you didn’t want to steal hops color scheme. The last dress was red with black in all the right places. You put it on. You looked hot, but you went out to check in on hop. He was sitting outside the dressing room looking neglected, but as soon as he saw you in that dress his face lit up and his jaw dropped. “(Y/n). Wow. You’re absolutely stunning!” His flattery always felt good, but he needed his suit now. “Scuse me ma’am, can you help out my boyfriend there too? I’m paying for both of us.” The lady immediately rushed over and threw hop into a dressing room with a few tuxes. There were all in various shades of purple and blue dress shirt but the main tuxes were all black. He put on the one with the lavender dress shirt and walked out to show you. You were floored. You ran up and grabbed both his hands and spun him around. “You look so good!!” We’re gonna look so good! I’m so lucky I get to take you out! We’re gonna knock em dead!” Hop laughed in your little twirl of compliments. It felt so good to be loved. 

You pay for your outfits and walk out of the shop hand in hand. You still had a few days before the ball. “Whatcha wanna do now hop? Do you gotta work today?” Hop checked his phone to see if Sonia needed him. He had one weird message from her. “You sly dog ;)” “...Well! No work today it looks like! Is there anything exciting going on in the gym challenge today?” “Ah yea Raihan has one of his exhibition matches today against the new batch of trainers. You wanna go see? I get damn good seats” hop shrugged “sure i just better not get any sand on me.” 

You both took your sweet time and got in a corvinight taxi together. Eventually you were at the stadium with popcorn in the box seats. Truly the only safe view from Raihans sandstorms. The match started and Raihan did his funny poses before roaring a sandstorm into life. You were always so fascinated by Raihan. You never liked selfie culture but the way he did it was so phenomenal and cool. I suppose it helps when your phone can take pictures on its own will. Is it a selfie if a rotom takes the pictures?

Anyways you fondly remembered the times you yourself were in the ring with Raihan the first time. You were absolutely allured by all his theatrics. Nothing was more impressive than his little dragon pose in a sandstorm. and he was so fuckin tall. After a few battles and really getting to know him you realized he’s just kinda a dorky theater kid, but you still respect the hustle. 

Hop noticed you deeply staring at the match and snapped you out of it. “Hey (y/n) try and catch this!” Hop said as he held a piece of popcorn. You opened your mouth and he chucked it in. You shot your arms up in celebration, then went back to looking at the match. Raihan didn’t seem to waste any time on these kids. He was plucking off their Pokémon one by one I with a single dragon pulse. I guess you have no threats to your championhood anytime soon. 

Hop kisses you on the cheek unexpectedly. It felt nice, you look over to him wondering why though. He gave you an embarrassed smile. You put your hand on the back of his head and gently bump his forehead to yours. “Sometimes I wish I was a psychic type so I could always know what’s running through your mind, penny for your thoughts?” Hops eyes darted to the side a bit embarrassed. “I’ll pay you a nickle so I don’t have to.” You nuzzle his nose with yours “alright weirdo, if you decide you want me to pay up my ears are always here.” 

You turn your attention back to the game. How tall IS Raihan. You check his league card. It didn’t say anywhere. You put the card back in your bag and took a closer look. It was so hard to see through the storm. You stood up and pressed yourself against the glass. Why are all these trainers too dumb to change the weather. How does Raihan keep his eyes from getting hurt. You felt somebody wrap their arms around your waist. You jolted suddenly until you realized it was hop but it was too late. You both fell back onto hops chair, you on his lap.

“Hah (y/n) I’m soooo sorry! I didn’t mean to give you a real fright there! I have no idea what came over me I’m sorry. It’s a good thing we both landed safe. Haha...” Hops face was super red. His lap was a lot comfier than you’d ever expect from a skinny lad like him. You wrap your arms around him and give him a big squeeze of a hug. “Both my assassin and my knight in shining armor. Something is definitely fishy with you.” Hop wraps his arms back around you. “I think I might be sick, everytime I see you look at Raihan I feel like I have to hold you or I’ll die. Please help me (y/n) i don’t want to be a monster.” “I think you’re just a bit jealous hop, I don’t think you’re evil for it. It just shows you really care, so long as you don’t act out from it.” Hop puts his face in your collar. “I care so much.” You kiss the top of his head. “I love you too.” 

The match finishes while you hold each other. Even after the match ends you two linger in the box together. Nobody dares stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about raihan sometimes. this is the last chapter i have prefinished


	5. Working guuurls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hop and you go about your different days at work and then help eachother out and get really sad but in a good way

Just a day more and it’ll be the ball. You go to hops house to pick him up and walk with him to the research lab. Your champion chores don’t really start at any regular time so you like to do this most mornings. 

When you get to his house you sneakily open the door as to not wake anybody up, hop is already putting on his shoes. You were always grateful you were both early risers at least when you were sleeping regularly. He smiled brightly when he noticed you and waved. His mom was a light sleeper so he did everything as quietly as possible in his early mornings. 

After his shoes were on he grabbed your hand and you both ran out the door together. Once you were far enough you both started laughing. There was just something about running before the rest of the world wakes up with your best friend and love by your side that makes it all seem so funny. 

You both ran like boltunds that have been trapped in the house all day. You wish that it wasn’t such a short distance to the lab but all good things must come to an end. When you reach near the lab you try to slow down but hop takes ones step too many and you both burst into the lab. Hard. Owwww.

Sonia looked groggily back to you both from her morning coffee. “Where do you two even get this energy from?” She yawns and stretches her whole body. You and Hop are too busy kissing each other’s boo boos from impact to really listen to her. Sonia slams her head on the table. “You two are disgustingly cute. Please cut it out before I start weeping about it.” She takes another sip of her coffee and points to the paperwork on the desk. “All this needs to get done today hop, so hop to it” she giggles to herself. “If you need my help just ask, but it’s time to say goodbye to you girlfriend.” Hop stands and helps you stand as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. He’s still not quite used to being commented on by others. 

He shakes your hand. “Goodbye dear champion (y/n). Please do good work today for the sake of us all.” He says like a pompous ass. You give him a quick peck on the lips and run off. “Buh-bye hop! Good luck with your fun professor homework!” Hop clutched his chest. He loves you so much.

You fly off to go do something champion like. You really had to commend Leon for doing this for so long. It’s hard to pretend to be doing something important so much. You’ve heard in other regions that the champions just kinda stay in a room until somebody is ready to challenge them, so you’re truly grateful that you’re at least expected to do something. 

There’s always an occasional fire to help out with but ever since you took out chairman roses big evil plan and both of the legendaries were taken in by you and hop there wasn’t much trouble that happened around anymore. Not that you were unhappy about it by any means. Just a bit bored. You decided to pretend to patrol the streets today. 

You let out your dragapult and toxtricity as well as your centiskorch to help you wander the town. Your dragapult and toxtricity immediately hugged. You don’t know how it happened between those two but they’ve always been so fond of each other since they met. One day you were gonna find a way to get them a poke ball they could go in together. Or something like that. 

Dragapult disappeared from toxtricitys arms and he looked devastated, before she reappeared back. They nose nuzzled each other and returned to a simple hand hold, they knew they hand a job to do. Centiscorch didn’t care about love very much, he always stuck close to your side instead while those two usually moved at their own pace behind you.

Your Pokémon were familiar with the drill of moseying about town. You never had to instruct them what to do anymore, you were far too in sync. You caused a bit of a ruckus as your team paraded around the street. Pedestrians from all over stopped what they were doing just to get a glimpse of their champion. You were far too fond of attention to mind. Sometimes the police got on your case if you drew too much attention though so you decided to move onto a different area. 

You and your little gang went into the wild area to see if any trainers needed assistance. Sometimes you find a Pokémon Hop is interested in so you find yourself wandering around here a lot. One time you accidentally hatched yourself a shiny gothita while trying to complete the Pokédex, you’ve been saving it for hops birthday. 

After a few hours of wandering around there really seemed to be nothing of interest. No new anomalies at the nursery, no trainers getting chased by Pokémon they can’t handle, no Pokémon in trouble. You check your rotom phone. Oh thank goodness it’s finally a reasonable hour to stop pretending to work. You text hop,”hey are you done with your papers yet?” You wait a few minutes but there’s no response. You figure he must be working himself to a crisp so you take a fly over to the lab. 

You walk in and see hop exactly where you expected him. Hunched over his desk in his silly lab coat and fake glasses working diligently. He doesn’t even notice you walk in. Sonia perks up from her studies on a grookey as you walk in. She puts it back into its poke ball and hangs up her lab coat. She always knows it’s quitting time whenever you show up. She ruffles your hair with a tired smile and strolls out the door. You wonder sometimes what she does after this. 

You sneak up behind hop and watch him as he scribbles information down. It looks like he’s writing his advice column to new Pokémon owners that don’t quite understand their Pokémon. It looks like a lot of people have started to own dreepys who really shouldn’t because of your success. Hop currently fills out one about how to keep your dreepy from disappearing and reappearing in places you don’t want it to. Hop scribbles down something about “spray a repel in all places you don’t want your dreepy to appear in, otherwise accept the risk.” 

You giggle, alerting hop to your existence. He Yelps in surprise. You put your hand over your mouth to hide your laughing. He spins his chair around to glare at you. “You know you could say something when you walk in. Anything. You don’t have to try to scare my soul out of me. You shave 30 years off my life every time you do this. You’re gonna be the death of me at this rate (y/n). Are you happy with that.” You try to subdue your laughter as you put a hand to his cheek and gently kiss it. It melts hops fake fury entirely. He puts a hand on your cheek and brings you in to touch you’re forehead to his. 

“So good to see you again, love. It’s been ever so long. Did you have a good champion time today?” Your eyes dart off to the side. “Yes I did a lot of important and good things today for society. How has your little advice column been going? Should I be taking anybody’s Pokémon away from them?” Hop nuzzles your nose. “Thankfully not. I still have about three to go though.” “Can I help you out?” “I suppose there’s no harm in it.” Hop offers you his chair as he goes to grab another one.

As he sits himself down he slides a paper over to you. “It’s all pretty straight forward. Don’t give an unreasonable answer and don’t say anything mean. If you have any questions I’m right next to you. Thank you for your help.” Hop kisses your cheek and gets back to his two papers. You examine yours. “Dear professor, me and my wife got a toxel because we couldn’t create our own child, but this Pokémon is a bit more complicated than a baby. Everytime it tries to show affection we get a small static shock, every time he throws up we have to use a pecha berry to cure ourselves of the poison. Do you have any tips on how to cope with a Pokémon baby?” 

Oh boy do you remember raising your toxel. You weren’t anywhere near ready for how much of a challenge it was. It was so worth it for your beautiful toxcitricity however, you want this family to experience the same. You remember back to when hop gave you plenty of poison heals. You blush a little, you didn’t realize how much like a married couple you’ve always acted. You look over to hops form. He’s already on the second one, you gotta get your shit together.

You write in reply, “Hi, I’m the champion writing to you to help out the professor. I promise I know all about this topic for I raised one of my own. It’s a great thing that there’s two of you because the work is hard. Be sure to have rubber gloves on whenever you handle your toxel, it will keep it from shocking you whenever it tries to nuzzle you but it won’t prevent it from showing affection. For poison all I can recommend is keeping a steel infused rag over your shoulder and keep a lot of cures for it handy otherwise. I wish you the best of luck and a healthy child.” 

You look a little weepy. You love your Pokémon so much. You look over to hop. He looks at you with confusion. “Are you alright (y/n)? They didn’t say anything hurtful in the letter did they?” You lean over to him and softly press your lips against his. An attempt to show him how much he’s always meant to you. Through all the struggles of your life he’s been by your side with open arms and helping hands. When you pull away again, he looks as if he understood it all. A big shaky smile spread across his face, and he pulled you into a warm bear hug. You wrapped your arms around him and squeezed just hard enough.

Hop lightly chuckled, “Ah were just a pair of saps aren’t we, (y/n)... you write one advice letter and look what happens. You’re so sentimental. I can’t say I’m any different. My first letter did the same to me. It was about how to make a Pokémon confess to his crush. I remember when I used to think about doing that all the time. Just about the only Pokémon for it though is a toxtricity, and you can never find those in the wild. I thought about raising one but then when I saw you with yours I knew there was no way I could raise one on my own. So I helped you with yours, kinda hoping you were trying to do the confession thing too... it’s a little dumb to think about. But it always made me so happy to see you with one.” You start weeping into his collar. He panics. “(Y/n)?! Are you alright!? I didn’t mean to uhh do whatever I might’ve just done! Please don’t cry!” 

You weren’t crying for anything besides how much of a sweet dork hop was. You had never Even heard of confessing with a toxtricity but it did make sense. It felt like every trainer you talked to with one had some sort of romantic relationship with another one of their Pokémon. 

Hop rubbed your back and started to hum a sweet rendition of the Pokémon center healing machine sound. “There you go! You’re all healed up and ready!” That was a little trick your parents used to use on you when you were sad. You weren’t sad but you did decide to stop freaking hop out and wiped the tears from your eyes. “I’m all better! Thank you nurse joy!” He kissed you on the forehead. “I’m glad to hear it, now stand up you sentimental fop, the ball is tomorrow and we both should get some rest.”

You cling onto his waist as he stands up. “But hop! It’s so early! Cmon the night is young. Let’s cause some trouble!” Hop raised an eyebrow “yea? What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a "lore" chapter for some reason my brain wanted to write this and flesh out what they do at work and other things like that. Next chapter is a little less weird. btw i was thinking about fuckin around and going crazy maybe going to a different region soon. Im also thinking about aging them up soon in some way. ill keep thinking on it! gotta at least get through the ball first


	6. Snow day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and hop go play in the snow

You two went sledding on route 10. It was a somewhat dangerous place to sled with all the beartics and mr mimes about but they never tried to get in your way. You and hop shared a sled, hop would sit in front because he was braver (and better at steering) you sat in back with your arms wrapped around him and legs at the sides of his. You went up and down and up and down until you both collapsed in the snow on an up. “Up is so much harder than down... it’s unfair!” You whined through catching your breath. Hop kept his face fully planted in the snow trying to cool off. 

You roll onto your back and swoosh your arms back and forth. A snow angel was one of your favorite things to do while you were already exhausted. You liked to go back and check later if your impact is still there, but usually it gets snowed over on this route. Hop rolls over on his side and props his head up with his elbow to watch you. You looked over to him, his hair was coated in snow. “Are you ok hop? Are you sure you don’t want a hat?” Hop looked puzzled but then reached to touch his head. “It doesn’t bother me, seems a bit late even if it did.” You decide to test it.

You shovel a big ball of snow into your hands and place it on top of side of hops hair. His hair stays perfectly formed. He takes the ball off of his head quickly looking a bit freaked out about it. He throws it at your chest. Oof. Hop gets stronger by the day. You scoop up another snowball and chuck in point blank into his stomach. 

“Alright (y/n). This is war.” Hop jumps to his feet scooping up another snowball in the process. “You have ten seconds to ready yourself before I throw.” Uh oh you’ve activated his competitive side. You quickly scramble to your feet “10, 9, 8, 7” you gather three snowballs “6, 5, 4, 2” you hide behind a tree “1, ready or not here I come!” You head a snowball slam against your tree. Alright that was kinda hot but terrifying. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. You get startled by another hard hit to the tree. 

“Come on (y/n), you haven’t lost your will to fight from the comfort of your champion throne have you?” You whip out from around your tree and launch a snowball that flies right past his head. “Though my title may be cushy I refuse to let my wits dull. Can’t let you win so easily!” Hop charges at you with an abundance of snowballs in his arms. He throws them like a machine at you as he gets ever closer. You somehow manage to dodge most of them, one or two graze your arms. You drop to the ground in a vague split and scoop up two snowballs. You chuck both of them at a hop trying to reload his own stock. You hit his right shin and his left thigh. “I’ve been hit! Your aim is as good as ever (y/n) but I got a few tricks for you!” Hop shapes a snowball into more of a cone and then chucks it at you. It flies a lot faster than a snowball somehow and smacks you right it the chest. 

You stare at him in shock. Then clutched your chest and pretended to die. “Oh the humanity! My lover and his snowball techniques are too much for my weak heart! I will freeze to death from my sorrow.” You make obnoxious fake crying sounds. Hop gathers a large amount of snow in his arms and drops it all on top of you. “Gotta bury the dead.” He says in a grim voice. He scoops up more snow as you close your eyes and really commit to being dead. He buries you completely in snow. Then he stands back and admires his work. Not only did he hit you with his ill researched snowball technique, but he can carry so much snow now. 

Then he realizes you might not be able to breathe in there. He doubts that you’d stay if you couldn’t... but... his worries get to him and he digs your entire upper body out of the snow grave. “(Y/n)?! (Y/n)!!” You pop out like a zombie rising from the dead and give hop a kiss. “I live!” You exclaim. Hop sighs relieved and stupid for even worrying. You stand up from your grave and dust yourself off. You notice that the sun has started to set.

“Hop! It’s going to get real cold soon. We should probably get outta here.” Hop looks to the sunset. “Not yet (y/n) we still have some daylight left. Let’s build snow Pokémon!!” You haven’t had the chance to do that in a while so you take him up on his offer. “Alright, but let’s make it a Gengar. It’s already kinda round so we won’t be out here forever.” Hop begins to gather the snow for the legs as you begin to roll the big snowball to put on top of them. You judge how big you have to roll by the size of the legs hop made. When it was time to roll it onto the legs it was too heavy for you to push alone anymore. “Hop come help me!” Hop stopped making arms to help you push. And with one big push the body was on! And then off again. 

Hop took a moment to think on it. “Alright (y/n) which one of us do you think is faster?” You shoot him a look. Is this a challenge? Hop laughs and rubs the back of his neck realizing his poor phrasing. “I don’t mean it like that don’t worry! I just mean we need us both to push but one to run to the other side and make sure it doesn’t roll back off. Who do you think is better for that?” You feel like this is a trap. You give hop an unamused stare. “Fine fine I’ll run for it. I’m *obviously* faster anyways. I just wanted to hear you say it.” You swallow your pride and nod. “Alright then let’s do it!” You both push the snowball and hop skirts around at lightning speed to support it on the other side. You go back to the legs and fuse them properly to the body. Then you build a tail while hop puts on the arms he was building before. You put on gengars little ear nubs while hop puts on the quills. “All that’s left is the face. Who should do it?” You ask. “I think we both should! We both do one eye and we start on our own side and meet our fingers in the middle for it’s smile” and you two did just that. Hop drew his eye a lot friendlier than yours. You held your finger a little below it’s eye and started drawing to meet hops hand. Once your hands met you felt a little embarrassed. You really couldn’t place why. Then you each drew little teeth lines.

“Wow hop, this is really something to behold! Too bad it’s dark now we can’t even get a good picture of it...” hop grins ear to ear. “Nonsense! Let me show you how it’s done.” He spins you and him around so your backs are to the snow gengar, then he whips out his phone and snaps a picture of you both with it. It comes out horrible. Only one of your eyes is closed while your mouth is open funny and hop somehow looks like something punched him. “...maybe we should try that again. Rotom? Just how I taught you ok?” Hops phone floats and waits for the signal. Hop gazed softly at you as he puts two fingers on your chin, and tips your head slightly upward so your lips meet his. Rotom takes the photo. 

You feel too embarrassed to even ask to see the photo. You’re not sure if you’re ready to see what you’re kissing looks like. Hop looks at it fondly and he wraps an arm around your shoulders. “Please look (y/n), I know it’s hard to have a physical form but I swear you won’t regret it.” You look at the photo. You feel so gooey and warm. The love radiates off the picture. Hops never looked so tender, it’s like he’s glowing. “Send it to me.” “I will” hop makes the picture his background first and then sends it to you. “Now let’s get out of here, we’re going to catch our deaths!” 

You end up at hops house. His mother made cocoa for you both to warm up. You didn’t think his mom knew you were dating yet but you know she’s acted like you two were your whole lives anyways. She wraps you both in the same blanket. “It’s always so good to see you (y/n). Are you keeping Hop out of trouble?” “Mooooom!” “Nothing can keep him out of trouble, not even me” “(y/n)!!” Hops mom laughs “well I’m off to bed, stay as long as you’d like (y/n) but be sure to get some rest.” “Goodniiight~” you both call. As soon as his mom closes the door, hop tugs you in closer by hogging more of the blanket around his shoulders. “Hop! You can just ask!” Hop gets an evil look in his eyes. He scoops you by the waist and drags you in close to him, his lips hover just above yours as he says, “can I have all of you then?” You feel your heart race “wh huh??? Hop?” His facade breaks and he releases you, looking sheepish about it. “Haha, sorry (y/n), I got into one of Lee’s novels the other day. I thought it’d be cool to try to be like them.” You sigh a breath of relief. You put hops hand to your heart. “Oh.. it worked I see..hmmm” “no don’t do it ever again. Not unless you’re ready.” “Ready for what?” “Exactly my point. Where’s that novel. I wanna read.” Hop scoffs. “Nuh uh, no way. There’s no way. I’m not even supposed to have one.” You use baby doll eyes on him “well you do, I’ll let you read it to me if it makes you feel better.” You could see him breaking. “No way I’m not reading that out loud!” “Then I’ll read it aloud.” “...ok fine just be quiet about it.” 

The book was called the man of mystery. It was all about how a woman falls for a man she sees occasionally in the wild when she camps. They have very brief encounters, until one day he decides to spend the night with her. In the morning she sees that she’s been sleeping next to a zoararck this whole time! The drama, the passion, it keeps you and hop up all night reading. You finish at 6am “end of book 1” your voice croaks scratchy from reading for so long. Hop smacks himself to be more awake. “There’s more than one!? Oh no... I’m gonna have to go through lees room again. I can’t be left on a cliffhanger like that!” You set the book down and lay down next to hop facing him. “We can wait until tomorrow we gotta sleep.” “It is tomorrow.” “Oh thank you professor hop.” He flicks your forehead lightly. “You’re so mean” he kisses it to make it better. “Ok ok but for realsies we gotta sleep. The ball is today. Set your alarm for noonish and for 1 and 2 just in case.” Both your Rotom phones automatically set the alarms. “Let’s go to bed. Hope your mom doesn’t check on us...” hop gets in first and sprawls out like a starfish. You shove him over to his own side of the bed and crawl in next to him. You keep one arm wrapped around his waist and the other above his head, as well as fitting your legs in behind his. Spooning as most would call it. Hop falls asleep right away as you drag a blanket over both of you. You kiss his back goodnight and pass out too. Hops mom comes in to check on you around noon to make sure you didn’t die. She instead sees you two sleeping peacefully. She does a little fist pump into the air and leaves you two to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is coming up next wow! I also dont know how to properly update things so i just kinda post updates of whatever i got whenever i want. Love you bye!!


	7. The Ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the ball and go to the ball and then be at the ball and then leave the ball

Hop woke up first at the 1pm alarms. “Snooze!” He shouted to both your phones so they’d stop making such a fuss. You were sleeping on your back with an arm and a leg draped across hop and the others dropping off the side of the bed. 

Hop knew it was time to wake you up. Generally it wasn’t that hard but it’s a roulette wheel of which emotion will show if you’re woken before you want to be up. Hop shook you gently, “y/n, wake up! Today is the ball! We gotta get ready it’s already 1pm! Wake up wake up!” No dice. 

He watched you do your little snoring thing. He’s never understood how people sleep on their backs. He gently rolled your limbs off of him and rolled you onto your side, then he snuggled himself into you spoon style. He squeezed you out of joy in his heart. He was so glad he got to wake up next to you and that you love him and that you’re here with him and he loves you and you’re so warm and amazing in every way and- suddenly you woke up “Hop!” You croaked “you’re killing me!” 

Hop realized he’d been squeezing tighter while he was wrapped up in his thoughts. He immediately loosens his hold on you. “Good morning (y/n)! The ball is today! We gotta get up and get ready!” He exclaimed trying to brush past what he did. You made a grumbling sound “five more minutes.” “As much as I want to if you stay in here I’m gonna stay in here and then we’re both gonna fall asleep and miss the ball! I’m not letting that happen.” You pretend to be asleep already. “No no. Wake up. I know you’re faking.” You make a loud snoring sound. “Alright I have no choice.” He blows hot air into your ear. You immediately fall out of bed with a yelp and a red face. “You’re so cruuueel.” Hop gets out of bed and offers you a hand to help you stand. “You started it, now cmon, we only have like three hours.”

You take his hand and he helps you up and drags you downstairs. Hops mom left breakfast on the counter for you both. It was cold since it was 2pm but it was a nice thought. You two are your cold eggs while scrolling around on your phones. “So many people are already ready for the ball. Did you see Lee?” “Yea. He’s just wearing the same thing he does in the battle tower. He really put on his Sunday best for this one.” You both laugh. You look closer into the photo. “Hey hop, is that Sonia with him?” “No way! Is she his plus one? Oh man. We gotta haggle them so hard later.” “Absolutely.” 

You both finish your eggs and run out the door off to the lab where you left your outfits. Hop changes upstairs while you change under the stairs. “Hop! Can you come help me! The back of my dress needs to be zipped!” Hop comes down the stairs in a mostly assembled tux, but the dress shirt and jacket are unbuttoned and flowing behind him. You can feel yourself blushing. “Wow Hop, are you going out like that?” He leans against the wall. “Why? Do you want me to?” He says with a coy smile. “No.” You say curtly. Hop snickers. He zips up your dress for you. “I dunno (y/n) I love how much air it brings in. Professor kukui does something like this I mean it could just be the new professor look.” You begin to button up his dress shirt for him. “He lives in alola I think he’d die otherwise. He’s also married.”

“So once were married I can stay shirtless like him?” You freeze. Hop realizes what he’s said and stumbles to recover. “When I get married! If I get married! Haha! I mean it’d be lovely if we were married I’m sure it’d be great fun I love you a whole lot you’re my best friend and best rival but that’s so far in the future haha! Hahahaaaa....” hop smacks himself in the forehead and keeps his hand there to cover his eyes. You kiss his cheek. “That’s very sweet hop, maybe someday we will get married. I think that’d be a great time. Now where’s your tie?” Hop lowered his hand off his eyes to give you his tie. He thought you handled that too well but then he saw your face. You were red to the tips of your ears and had a silly look. Hop felt relieved. 

You take a deep breath to calm yourself as you pop up hops collar. He quickly turns his head to kiss your hand. You look at him funny. He seems pleased with himself. You wrap the tie around his neck. He kisses your hand again. You give him a dirty look. He seems even more pleased. You make an x and realize you have to keep your hand on it. “Don’t do it, you may get slapped.” You warn him. Hop has no sense of self preservation. He kisses your x hand and just barely dodges the hand that puts crosses to behind it. He does this again for the across and out motions. Then he kisses the hand that finishes up the knot. 

You tighten the tie and use it to pull him into a full on kiss. It was deep and passionate and you felt just a little too good using Hops clothes against him. When you released him hop looked like he had stars in his eyes and the stupidest grin you’ve ever seen. “Oh my.. wow (y/n)... you’re so. Incredible.” You flipped down his collar and smoothed back his hair. “And you’re adorable. Cmon we gotta get going. We can unpack everything we’ve just learned later.” You say with a wink as you take his hand. You feel so damn proud of yourself. Hop still seems whiplashed. You wear a proud grin as you call for a taxi. All the corviknights seemed to be in use however since it is the night of the ball and you didn’t go early because you were too busy mucking around. No matter.

“Hop do you have your corviknight on you?” “(Y/n) you do know that he’s not trained to fly people right?” “Wait what? They need training for that?” “Yea they’re made of metal it’s hard for them to even fly on their own accord, they take special training to be taxis it takes years.” “Oh.” 

“He can fly one person, though I don’t know how you’d get to the ball.” “You wouldn’t let me take him? You would go all by yourself?” “That’s not what I meant!” You giggle “alright alright, I guess were taking separate vehicles then.” You let your togekiss out of its ball. Hop let’s put his corviknight. “Stick close to me so we don’t get lost ok?” You grab onto the little legs of your togekiss. Hop gets grabbed by his corviknights talons. You use your other hand to hold hops so you don’t get separated. “Please be kind corvi I just got this suit.” Hop pleads as the flying duo take off. 

You be sure to hold on tight to hop as he tries to keep his bird from ripping his suit with its massive talons. Your togekiss glides gracefully through the sky with little effort, you don’t feel like you’re going to fall either even though you’re only holding on with one hand. “I love you togekiss, you’re a very good Pokémon and you make a great luxury cruiser. Thank you for flying me tonight.” It coos gleefully. Hop glares at you in envy. It wasn’t that his corviknight was bad it’s just that this wasn’t the way to use them for flight. Oops! 

You two eventually land at the feet of the rose stadium. Hop touched his forehead to his corviknights chest and pet it’s fluffy neck. “Thank you for the ride, you’ve done me a great service. I love you very much my friend.” Then he puts it back in the poke ball. You thank togekiss again and put it back as well. You link arms with hop. “Phew this place is full of memories isn’t it. I wonder how they’ve made a place for tournament into a place for schmoozing.” You say. Hop looks a little bothered to be back here. You notice and try to hurry in “cmon hop we gotta see Leon and Sonia this is gonna be so much fun!” He shakes his head and gets himself out of the mood he almost fell into. “Yes! This is gonna be great!” He runs in with you as you sigh in relief.

As you two enter your mouths drop. The whole place looked entirely different! All the grass was covered over by smooth wood floors. Somehow the stadium seating had turned into a tiered dining setting. There were candles on every table. All the led displays were changed to look like streamers. The announcers booth had a dj in it. All the spotlights were dimmed and we’re different colors for mood lighting. The big screen just had the words “thank you for coming! Enjoy!” On it until it switched to video. Then you were on it. Uh oh.

“Everybody please give a big warm welcome to the champion of the Galar region! Thank you champion (y/n) for gracing us with your presence tonight. We hope you enjoy!” Then the screen switched back to its former message. Every guest turned to look at you. You panicked and did a charizard pose with hop clinging tight to your other arm. The people cheered and went back to their own business. Sometimes you think you should stop stealing Leon’s pose but you haven’t really figured out your own thing yet. 

“Hey hop, whaddaya think my champion schtick should be? I dunno if I really have an iconic signature Pokémon that could be a good pose.” You asked hop as you both waded further into the stadium ballroom. “What about your dragapult?” “I cant really replicate anything she can do.” “I suppose that’s true. What about your toxtricity? He does that strum thing for his attacks.” “Oh yea! I could do the spin still and then land it with the strum thing. That could be super cool I’ll try to make it catch on!” 

When you walk far enough you see a stunning sight. Sonia in a beautiful black evening gown and Leon in his stupid battle tower uniform. You and Hop immediately ran over to be annoying. “Well well well! Lookie what we have here! Is this two lovebirds I spot? Lee you sly dog!!” Hop snarks. You join in with a “Leon and Sonia sittin in a tree! K-I-S” before you get your mouth slapped shut with sonias hand. “Ssshhhhhut up!! I’ve never done anything wrong to you!” You wince but you probably deserved that. Leon is already mid noogie on hop. You take sonias hand off your mouth and hold it. “So when did this happen? Are you like a real deal?” Sonias eyes dart over to Leon who’s still trying to drill into hops skull with his knuckles. Hops laughing like a madman. Sonia looks back over to you and whispers. “I’m not really sure yet we’re kinda feeling things out right now. I was his plus one but I think we’re here as friends more than anything else... I’m not sure. Just leave us to be alone tonight please pretty please?” You nod in understanding and go to fight Leon so he’ll release hop. 

You hop onto Leon’s back and put both your arms around his neck. This doesn’t really hurt him but it does make him realize it’s time to stop, and he puts hop down. You jump off of Leon and run over to hops side. “Are you alright?” “Yea I just think I’ll be bald in one spot for a bit” you glare at Leon. “Sorry hop, I didn’t mean to be so rough on you. No hard feelings right?” “No hard feelings! I probably deserved it!” He chimed. “So anyways uh enjoy your time here! I have to talk to hop about uh our next strategy in uhh for our dance moves tonight! Gotta be a champion dance couple haha!” You take hops arm and scurry off to one of the dining tables. Sonia gives you a double thumbs up and mouths a thank you as you leave. 

You sat hop down at an empty table and relayed everything you knew to hop. “Oh no!! I thought they were already established! No wonder lee tried to kill me!” Hop smacks himself. “Hey hey, be nice to yourself. We didn’t know. Besides you already got smacked around enough for your mistakes. You need understanding and care to move past them.” “You’re so wise” “I make it all up as I go. Now cmere.” You say as you move closer to hop. You kiss the spot where he smacked himself and kissed the entire noogie radius. Hop smiled like a doofus. “I’m all better now thanks to you. I’m never hurt for long when you’re around.” He hugs you “now let’s get on that dance floor. We have to show what being a champion dance couple might possibly mean!”

Hop leads you to the dance floor and takes out a rose from seemingly nowhere. He puts it in his teeth. It’s hard not to laugh. A salsa sort of song comes on and he pulls you into him with his arm and spins you back out again. Oh no you didn’t think he’d be good at this you didn’t practice. He spins you in close again and purrs into your ear, “I’ve been training for this.” That’d be the goofiest shit you’d ever heard if he wasn’t being so impressive. He took your other hand and started doing some fancy footwork. You followed and pretended to do the right steps as he took you in rotations across the dance floor. You were entranced by the way he moved his hips and tried to copy. By the end of the song you were doing at least 75% of the moves right. Hop spun you into his arms again at the last few notes and transferred the rose into your mouth on the final drum hit. You looked into his eyes star struck. He beamed with confidence. Was this a part of his training during the gym challenge? Champion dancing? 

The next song comes on. It’s a doo woppy old rock sort of thing. Hop seems clueless on how to dance to this one. You see he’s only learned one type of dance. You smile and take hops hands and start dancing like nothing matters. You move weird but it’s to the beat and nobody but arceus can really judge you. Hop follows your lead and you have a fun time laughing at each others moves that you come up with. At some point you try to bust out your new champion pose but you trip during the spin. Hop catches you in a dip pose at the same time to song ends. He Pulls you back upright. “My hero~” you tease even though you’re deeply grateful and moved by his efforts. He puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out like a hero and decrees. “Let us go find a table! I require sustenance!” 

You sit down at a table full of Raihan, Bede, marnie, and piers. All the other ones were full. Dinner was steak and mashed potatoes. Do not ask what it came from. Raihan and piers chat as marnie watches their conversation. Bede has been making shifty eyes towards your direction the entire time you’ve been here. The steak is too good for you to make light of it. Hop looks back at Bede every once in a while but is also too invested in the steak. Dancing is hard work and you two hadn’t eaten since breakfast. 

“Raihan I’m telling you it’s not normal or good to have a double battle for your gym if you’re also going to have weather as a gimmick! Pick one or the other man you can’t have three gimmicks!” Piers demands. “It actually seems like I can because I do and nobody stops me. What are you so uptight about? Why don’t you just add more gimmicks? Only use sound attacks who cares! It’s your gym!” Raihan poses for his Rotom phone by biting into his steak with one of his fangs and winking. Piers seems to be thinking about adding more gimmicks. Marine has a shy smile on her face. 

Bede keeps looking in your direction. “So Bede, hows being a gym leader been treating you.” His eyes widen like he’s shocked anybody would speak to him like a human person. “Horrible. Well. It’s fine. I do not enjoy the people that challenge but I do enjoy fairy type Pokémon as well as destroying the gym challengers.” Bede has an evil look on his face as he says that. Hop looks displeased with everything Bede is. “And what is it that you do now?“ he gestures to hop. “I’m an assistant to Sonia! I help her do the professor work she doesn’t wanna do.” Bede looks disgusted. “You gave up?” “Huh?” “Your dream of being champion.” Hop looks over to you and then back to Bede. “Haven’t you?” “Absolutely not. I’m just working the gym to help myself maintain my battling skills so I may one day take the title.” “I dunno if you’re going to get any better that way. I mean (y/n) is outside every day training her Pokémon or in the battle tower honing her skills against worthy opponents. Not little gym challengers.” Bede crosses his arms and harrumphed. “At least I haven’t given up entirely. What kind of rival are you to (y/n) if you don’t even battle anymore!” You hold hops hand under the table. “Well I guess... we aren’t rivals anymore in that case. We go much deeper than that. If anything we’re partners now!” Hop says grinning ear to ear. Raihan looks giddy. “I don’t understand.” Bede looks down at the table frustrated. “Who’s (y/n) rival now...” “do I need one?” “Yes!” “Do you want to be my rival?” Bede stares into you shocked with a blush smattered on his face. You stifle a laugh. Bede runs off from the table. “You’re a FREAK” he calls from the distance. You and hop share a look of “get a load of this guy”

“So uh, hop? You’re dating (y/n) now I can only assume?” Said piers. Hop nodded. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Rivals sure seem to end up that way sometimes.” “Some rival I was right?” Hop joked. You give hop a dirty look. “Don’t be hard on yourself. Without you I wouldn’t be anywhere near the person I am today.” Hop rubs his neck a bit embarrassed “I should be the one saying that.” Raihan looks like a proud mother “You two make a fine team. I’m sure you’ll both impact the world in a way unimaginable.” Marnie snaps like in a coffee shop. Raihan snarls “Oi that wasn’t poetry. So uh. What base have you reached.” Piers smacks him “you don’t just ask that sort of thing especially not to young teens!” “I don’t what I’m supposed to say!” “Then don’t say anything you dolt!” You all laugh at their antics. Then one of your favorite pop songs comes on. “Hop cmon we gotta dance to this one NOW!!!” You take his hand and use your other to hold up your dress as you two bolt down to the floor. “Where do they get the energy.” Piers asks. “From eachother.” Raihan adds dreamily.

You two hit the dance floor as one of your favorite songs containing the word sexy play. You put your arms in the air like you just don’t care and shake your hips to the beat. Hop does a little arm shake and a full body swing to the beat of the song. When hop gets confident enough in his little dance he starts to add footwork into it, causing him to hip check you by accident. Before he has the chance to apologize you hip check him back harder, to the beat of course. Hop went in for another attempt on your life, but you took a step back causing him to stumble. You grab him from the back so he won’t fall and hold him into you. 

“It was an accident I swear, I’d never deliberately smack into you!” Hop says like a liar. You tickle his ribs until he’s in fits of tearful laughter. “Ok ok, maybe just a little! Though we may be partners now my rivalry for you will never die!” You kiss the back of his neck. “you’re a real dork, Hop.” “You’re a real bully!” He tries to twist out of your arms to get you back but your hold on him is too strong. He gives up the struggle. Instead he goes back to swinging his hips to the beat of the song. You do the same, you’d trip otherwise. You keep up this bizarre ritual until the song ends and you release Hop. As soon as he’s free he starts tickling your sides. “You have no honor!” You cry out in fits of laughter. 

Suddenly the big tv screen flashes on with the new chairman. Hop let’s you go.the chairman speaks “Hello everybody. Thank you for coming to enjoy my ball. I hope there will be many more events in the future! It is time for the last song however. Please enjoy it! Partner up and create some magic!” The screen goes back to its screensaver message.

You watch people file down hand in hand to the dance floor, others scrambling to find a partner. You think you see Sonia and Leon together. You’re hoping so. It’s going to be very hard for hop if those two keep being weird. An old sounding slow classical number comes on. All the experienced couples begin to waltz.

Hop bows at you and offers his hand. “May I have this dance, fair maiden?” You roll your eyes with a dumb smile spread on your face, and take his hand. You get into the proper waltz position, his arm under yours while the other set of hands stay up. You stare at other people’s feet for a bit to learn the steps, Hop seems to do the same as you both do some random stumbling for a bit. Once he seems to figure it out, Hop moves the arm that rests on your shoulder down to the curve of your waist, and brings you in a bit closer. His hands are so warm... you move his other hand and place it on the other side of you waist, and put your arms up around his neck. Hop pulls you in so there’s no longer any space between you. You close your eyes and lead your head into him and let him lead the way. You take in everything about him. How warm he is, the way his hands feel, how nice he smells, the way his heart is racing. Hop twirls you both around the dance floor. 

The music eventually ends. People begin to leave to stadium. You and hop stand in place still holding each other in the same position. You figured if everybody’s leaving right now anyways the traffic would be too horrible to get home anytime soon. Some passerbys coo and aww at the sight of you both. You get a little too embarrassed at being a spectacle and finally pull away. Hop looks at you with his eyes half lidded. “I hope he wasn’t lying about there being more of these. I’ve had a lovely time tonight with you (y/n).” He kisses you tenderly, for just a few moments before people can start to notice. You feel weak in the knees from it. “Thank you for coming out here with me. I would never have gone with anybody else. We should probably get outta here though.” Out of the corner of your eye you spot Sonia and Leon. “Hop don’t make it obvious but look over there. Is that your brother and Sonia?” Hop looks completely obviously. “Yes as a matter of fact. It looks like they’re squabbling about something.” “Does it look serious?” “No i think it’s fine now.” Hop looks pale for a minute. “Let’s go. They’re just fine.” You try to look over but hop covers your eyes and pushes you out the door. “Wait what? What’s going on!” “I need to find a new professor or a new brother Or a therapist I’m not sure.” 

You both enter the only flying taxi left at the venue and fly home. “What were they doing hop. Tell me.” “You’ll never be able to look at them the same way.” “I’m sure I’m imagining worse than what actually happened!” “He was taking off her garter belt with his teeth.” You pause for a moment to let that sink in. “You gotta be kidding me.” “They both looked rather sloshed.” “I don’t know if this is worse than them being awkward with eachother.” “Maybe Raihan can be my new brother.” “Do you think he got pictures of it?” You ask as you whip out your phone. “Ew! I certainly hope not!” Hop remarks as he leans in to look at your phone. You open up raihans shuppetchat story and look at all his treasures from the night. 

The first picture is him in his suit that was not much different from his normal outfit with three dragon emojis as the tag line. Then a picture of him in his taxi. The third was a picture of the stadium with the words “back at it again” on it. The fourth is a video of the inside of the venue and then a zoom in onto Nessas face. The fifth was a picture of piers and marnie. Then there was a picture of Leon with half of Sonia in it, obviously a picture taken without them knowing, with the words “my rivals! Now we are dance rivals...” the seventh was a video of him breakdancing, obviously taken by the Rotom itself. It was very impressive. Hop made it skip to the next. The next was a picture of you both at the table. You don’t remember this being taken. The next was a video of you two dancing with the caption “them” with three crying emojis. You begin to wonder the sanity of any of your friends. The last one is a video of him facing the camera saying “so glad I was invited to this event! I hope theres plenty more to come!” But while he says it he’s zooming in on Leon and Sonia in the background doing exactly as hop described. Hop covered his eyes and made a sound of disgust. Your cheeks were red. You couldn’t stop watching, you even let it loop. When hop heard it start again he closed the app for you. “Please don’t be perverted toward my own brother and mentor.” He begged. You sorta shrugged “it was kinda hot! I can’t help it!” Hop looks at you with pure disgust in his eyes. “You think that’s hot?” “The action of it yea! Not necessarily them!” “You’re so weird, (y/n).”

the taxi landed at your house. You and hop thanked the taxi flier as you got out.   
“Well here we are. I’ve successfully escorted you to your door like a real gent.” Hop takes your hand and bows down to kiss it. Then he turns and begins to walk back to his house. You grab the back of his suit jacket. “At least give me a proper good night kiss.” Hop happily turns back around and kisses you for a proper amount of time. He could see the shadow of your mom Watching. “I had the best time with you today. I hope to see you tomorrow! Goodnight (y/n).” “Goodnight Hop. See you tomorrow.” 

Hop walks off to his house literally five feet from yours as you walk into your house. “Welcome home (y/n), how was the ball? Did Hop treat you right?” “Yes Mom he’s a nice young man. We had a lot of fun we danced the night away.” “Is he a good dancer?” “At some dances he’s great.” “So is this boy gonna get me grandkids?” “Mom!” “Just imagine how smart and sweet they’d be with a champion and a professor for parents!” You run up into your room as your mom cackles. This is why you don’t bring Hop to your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time! Probably because I do not know when a chapter should end. Also i had to delete a lot of bad things. Anyways I hope you enjoy this sorry for the kinda gross way i write leon and sonia i dont exactly care about them as a ship but in most the fan stuff i see hop and gloria are always like around as a fuckin whatever you call it maybe a parallel to them and i think thats funny so i run with it. I kinda refuse to tag this fic with anything else besides hop x reader because in the end thats really all it is. Though theres technically content of other characters and pairings i hate it when fic tags are absolutely cluttered because I cannot begin to understand what characters are actually the focal point. Anyways I love you!! I hope you enjoy this and if not!! sucks!


	8. Sleepover!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a sleepover! they do sleepover things! hell yea!

You throw off your dress and get into your pincurchin pajamas and snuggle up into bed with your phone. You rewatch Raihans shuppetchat story and screenshot the pictures of you and hop together. Raihan messages you three smirk emojis. You message him back “go to bed.” He messages you a bunch of Z’s. You send the photos you screenshotted to Hop. You watch the typing bubble stay up for a long time before it stops for a bit, all you get as a message back is a “thank you! Sleep well!” He does this fairly often it drives you nuts. You decide it’s high time to call him out on it. “Why do you type for so long and yet send so little? I’d much prefer you send what you’re feeling than an edited version.” Hop types for a very long time and then stops for a bit. “Very funny” you send him. He sends you a kissy face. “I really didn’t mean to do it again.” He sends shortly after. You watch the text bubble do it’s little thing as hop writes and edits a novel on his screen. 

After a few minutes he finally sends,”I didn’t realize how bad of a habit I have of doing that. I just get worried about my tone and the things I should and shouldn’t say and if I’m coming on too strong and pretty much everything! I’ll try to be a lot more candid from now on though it will be hard. Once you’re given more time to think in a conversation everything sounds wrong. Anyways earlier I was just going to mention how I start to feel a little lonely whenever you’re not by my side. I know we don’t get to sleep in the same bed often but when we do it makes me feel super happy. I know we don’t live very far apart but I dunno. I dunno! That’s why I didn’t send it. I think I’m gonna keep more pictures of you in my phone. Ones I take while you’re not looking. Wait that’s creepy! But I’m being candid... maybe I’ll be just a little edited ok? Is that alright? This message is so long I’m just going to hit send.” You laugh quietly to yourself. You text him back saying. “I love you so much, never edit yourself down. Besides that, I miss you too. As much as I like having the whole bed to myself I also like to have the whole you to myself. Let’s have more sleepovers! Also to the picture thing, don’t the tabloids take enough random shots of me? Steal those.” 

Hop takes another while to get back to you but there’s a lot less pauses in his typing fits. He’s getting better. “Yes but those are nowhere near close to the faces you make around me... that sounds creepy too! I hate this! My editing is protect my dignity and your eyes. We should have move sleepovers I guess that is the proper term for it. What if we went to your house one night? I feel like I’m rarely there these days.” You bit your lip. You knew this would come up eventually. You text back,”that’s been for good reason. My mom is a little too enthusiastic about us being together.” “How is that a bad thing? Won’t she be more open to me coming over then?” “I just fear she’ll say some weird stuff to you.” “Like what?” “Well to me a few minutes ago she was asking if we were gonna give her grandkids.” “Whatd you tell her.” “Nothing?? I went up to my room.” “Yes of course.” “What would you tell her?” “Nothing obviously.” “Are you lying to me.” Hop goes into his bad typing habits again. You stop him before you waste minutes of your life. “Hop stop typing” you send quickly. He stops dead in his tracks. “You were obviously lying. What would you tell my mom?” “Probably something along the lines of, with any luck...” “you’re such a sap. Never mind I‘ll ask her if we can have a sleepover right now. I have no more worries.” 

You put your phone down and get out of bed. You shuffle down the stairs to meet your mothers confused smile. “I thought you went to bed?” She asked. “I did. Can me and Hop have a sleepover tomorrow?” Your moms smile turned devious. You immediately regret this. “Of course you can sweetie! Is this because of my grandkid question? I swear you kids these days are so fast paced. I don’t want any of that for years now!” “No!! It’s not about that!” “Well just in case I think hop should sleep down here on the couch.” “Ooooooh kaaaay thanks mom. Goodnight.” “Goodnight honey!” 

You trudge back up to your room. You jump back into the bed and check your phone. Hop has been popping off. 10 new messages. “Wait no!! This is why I should keep editing!” “I promise I don’t mean anything creepy by it it’s just what I would say if my mom asked me!” “Oh no am I super weird? Did I weird you out?” “(Y/n) I’m sorry we can have no kids I’d still be happy!” “Unless you want them then I’d also be happy!” “Not now of course but in the future like after we’re married!” “If you’ll have me someday of course!” “Did you really go to ask her? You’re such a go getter.” “I hope you did at least I’m starting to get worried that you’re just staring at the screen in horror.” “Did I kill you (y/n) I didn’t mean to I promise!!!” Hop looks like he’s in the middle of another one until you type back. “Shush” “I was asking my mom. She said yes but you’re going to have to sleep on the couch.” “Aww that’s alright I suppose. It’ll still be a lot of fun.” “I think you need to get some sleep anyways you’re brain is running too wild tonight.” “I think YOU need sleep.” “I think that too. Good night <3” “good night! <3”

You wake up the next morning around 10 or so. Your mom had already made breakfast as you came down the stairs. “Good morning dearie, did you sleep well?” You pick at your eggs with your fork. “Yea I did.” “Hops still coming over tonight, right?” “Yup he is.” “Could you please wash some sheets and blankets for him today? I would but it’s not my sleepover.” You roll your eyes. Your mom has always been full of sass. “I’ll get on that after breakfast.” You idly scroll through your phone looking at pictures of other peoples Pokémon. You followed a lot of accounts of flying types. They always seemed to be going through troubles. Hop interrupts your morning routine with a text. “Good morning (y/n)!! Super excited for our “sleepover” tonight! Do you want to go out and get supplies with me today? I want us to have the best time possible!” You smile to yourself. You reply “yea sure I just gotta get the laundry ready first. I’ll be ready around 1.” “Ok! See you then!”

After you finish breakfast you take a set of sheets and pillowcases as well as all the blankets you can find and throw them all into the washing machine. The timer is set for around an hour. You forgot that laundry takes time. You look around your living room and see that it’s a little messy so you decide to vacuum around. Once you did that you realized the windows needed dusting as well. Then when the windows were dusted you saw that the couch had a single stain on it, so you went to town trying to clean it out until the timer dinged. You passed on the laundry to the dryer and set it for another hourish. You looked back to the stain in the couch. You don’t know why you felt so nervous about how clean your house was. It’s not like hops never been here before. It could’ve been hop who caused the stain in the first place, but it was chewing at you to fix it. You let out your barraskewda and pat it’s head. “Could you use scald on the couch for me? Not too hard though ok?” The Pokémon gently shot out hot water from its mouth. You then went to town with the soap until it finally seemed to go away. “You did it barraskewda! You’re the best!” You hug your Pokémon as it does it’s weird happy face. “Thank you very much.” You say as you put it back in its ball. 

The laundry finally dinged to be done around 12:30. You loaded it up into a laundry basket and dumped it in your room for now. You could deal with the details of where it belonged later. You then strap on your shoes and get ready to go bother Hop early. You say to your mom “I’m going out to get sleepover supplies! I’ll be back with hop!” You run out the door before your mom can make any comments.

You arrive at hops house a few seconds later and do your special knock on the door. Hops mom opens the door. “Good afternoon (y/n), what do we owe for the pleasure of this visit?” “You owe me your second born.” You both chuckle. “Yea yea, I’ll let him know you’re here. You can wait for him inside if you’d like.” You walk in the house and sit in the living room with hops sleeping grandfather. You hear hops mom call upstairs, “hoooop~ (y/n) is here! Don’t keep her waiting!” “Agh! She’s early! Tell her I’ll be down soon!” You could already clearly hear so she didn’t tell you. You looked over to Hops grandfather. You can’t say you’ve ever really spoken to him but he’s always here. Leon’s never even mentioned him. Is this even their grandfather? Hop comes down the stairs and offers you his hand. “Shall we?” You take his hand “we shall.”

You both start your walk to the store. “So what took you so long?” You ask hop very intentionally about to tease him. “You were early what do you mean. I had to get dressed.” “You weren’t already dressed? It’s the afternoon do you just stay naked until you need to do something.” Hop can tell what you’re doing but he can’t stop it. “No! I was in pajamas I wasn’t in my going out clothes yet!” “It’s alright Hop I know how it is. I never get dressed until it’s time to go.” Hops cheeks light up red. “You what? There’s no way you do. Stop messing with me!” You evil smile only gets bigger. “Well I mean it’s only me and my mom in the house. Why wouldn’t I just be natural in my room all day? Do I have any reason to lie about that.” Hop glares at you still flustered. “You do! Just to make me all embarrassed!” You kiss hop on the cheek. “Ding ding ding! You’re absolutely correct! I wear pajamas pretty much religiously.” Hop slaps his cheeks to make the embarrassment go away. “One of these days I’ll figure out a way to get you embarrassed like this. You just wait.” You were excited for it to be quite honest. 

“Wipe that look off your face it’s not supposed to be something you look forward to.” Hop grumbles. “Do you not like it when I mess with you?” Hop thought about it for a minute. “I wish I knew.” He says exasperated. “I guess I’ll keep it up until you figure it out then.” You tease. Hop begrudgingly smiled. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He squeezes your hand and you squeeze right back. You continue this until you’re finally at the store.

You take a cart on the way in. “So what did you have in mind for “sleepover supplies” Hop?” You both wander aimlessly through the aisles. “It really depends on what you wanna do. I mean we could have a campfire and make s’mores, we could watch some movies, we could play video games. It really depends!” “What If we played, like, a board game.” “With only us? What games only have two people?” “I guess card games mostly.” “I think the supplies would be the same if you own cards. Let’s just get snacks and see where that takes us.” 

In the snack aisle there’s a paralyzing amount of choices. Hop picks up smore supplies and throws it into the cart. “Do you think you can lift me into the cart? I wanna be pushed around.” “(Y/n).” “Ok fine. Do you think I can lift you into the cart?” Hop gently flicks you on the forehead. “Agh! I’ve been hit!” “Pick something. What’s your favorite snack.” You look to all the choices. “So many.” “We could just buy all of them. You have the money.” “Hop your mind is so brilliant.” You throw in one of every snack you could think about wanting. Hop looks shocked that you actually did it. “Let’s go pay!” You ride the cart like a scooter for a few feet before hop stops you. “Can I drive the cart?” “Yes but I have a bad idea please try it out with me” “what is it?” “I stand on the back of the cart and you scooter it, but you’ve gotta be my seatbelt.” “Absolutely.” 

You fully stand on the back of the cart and hop puts his arms on each side of the car handle, keeping you vaguely strapped in. Hop puts one foot besides yours on the back and uses the other to push. You both go gliding down the aisle laughing like madmen. You cling onto the handle for dear life everytime hop takes a turn but he keeps his arms close into you to make sure you’d never fall. When you reach the checkout a clerk looks at you a little unamused, but you’re the champion so they don’t comment. You both get off the cart and help the man scan the items. The total is 1,345 pd. You easily pay for it all. Hop looks giddy.

You leave the store with way too many bags full of snacks. Each of you carry six bags. “Please don’t listen to me again (y/n) this is a pain. It all seemed so fantastic in the store but I didn’t think of the consequences.” You were dragging your feet. “Just think of how cool it’ll be when we get back though! Well have this stash for a while too no doubt. It’s all worth it Hop.” “I appreciate your optimism but you’re not even walking with me anymore. Do you need a break?” You run a few steps to catch back up with him. “No! I can do this! I’m just going to need a bit of motivation.” You kiss hop messily on the lips but it does the trick for both of you. Hop flexes his arms. “I don’t know what I wanted to stop for. I feel like I can take down a tyrannitar now!” “Yea! Let’s run back!” You both run back to your house like idiots.

Once you get back to your house you barely put down the snacks before you collapse to the ground exhausted. Hop pours himself a glass of water and chugs it all before refilling it and handing it to you. You take a few sips. “Maybe that wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.” “Well we did make it home. Who knows what would’ve happened otherwise.” Hop helps you off the ground and you both shamble over to the couch before letting yourselves flop down. Hop makes an exhausted groaning sound as everything relaxes. “I think we may have damned ourselves by walking in the first place. Why is the only store near us like two miles away!” You swing your legs up onto hops lap so you can lay down. “Hey that’s not fair. What if I wanna lay down too?” “Just put your legs on my lap too.” Hop swings his legs up onto your lap while you’re still laying down. Then he feels your feet jabbing into his thighs and he moves his legs to beside each of yours. “Much better.” 

Your mom comes down the stairs. “What on earth? How many snacks do you need! Did you buy the whole store?” You do a little hand wave at her. “It’s fiiiine mom it’s just our stash.” Hop waved to your mom. “Hello Mrs.(y/ln)! Lovely to see you!” Your moms scolding softened at hops smiling face. “It’s nice to see you too hop. Have you been treating my daughter well?” “Better than well!” “Well not too well I hope.” Hop cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean?” “Well I want my daughter taken care of but not “taken care of”.” You feel embarrassment showing on you. “Mom!!” “You know what she’s talking about (y/n)?” “What I’m trying to say is I don’t want any grandkids until you’re both ready, ok?” Hops embarrassment catches up to yours. “I would never! Not without her permission! We’re too young of course right now! If she’ll even have me of course.” You clap your hand over hops mouth. Your mom gets a good laugh out of it. “I like you hop, you’re an honest sort. Stay that way.” “Yes ma’am!” He cries out from behind your hand. “I’m going to the salon to get my hair done. If you need me just call, but don’t need me.” Your mom laughs at her own joke and leaves.

You sigh in relief and take your hand off hops mouth. “This is exactly the reason why I didn’t want a sleepover here.” Hop rubs his face. “She caught me off guard with terminology I didn’t get.” “She’s a master of messing with people. You didn’t stand a chance. You really need to stop saying the “if she’ll have me” thing too.” “Yea I guess it’s a little worse than the rest. I just don’t want it to seem cocky or anything.” “I would have you hop. For any reason.” He smiles really wide with a tender look in his eyes. “Thank you (y/n), it feels silly but, that means a lot to me.” He sits up from his couch position and leans down to hug you. You pull him down the rest of the way so he’s laying next to you, and you touch your forehead to his. Your heart races as you go in for a kiss. The kiss lasts longer than you’ve ever done before. It’s very tender and warm. When you part lips you nuzzle noses. You can feel hops heart racing. It’s in sync with yours. You wish you two could stay like this forever.

Alas you are human still and your stomach grumbles. Hop chuckles. “It’s time to break into the hoard.” “I don’t wanna get up.” “I can go get you something.” “I don’t want you to get up either.” Hop squeezes you in his arms. “I’m going to hug you so hard that you’ll feel the way we do right now. Even when you get up. does that sound good?” You knew it was silly but it did sound good. You nodded your head. Hop started with minimal pressure and then added it on slowly until he feared he’d hurt you. “Alright. I can do anything now.” 

You got up from the couch and helped hop up as well. “It’s time for the snack raid!” You cry while striking a pose. “Oh no I’ve given you too much power!” In a moment of bravado you try to lift hop off the ground, you only get him about two inches off the floor before your body humbles you and you place him back down. He pats you on the head. “Well if you do that every day it’ll get a little easier. You know what they say. If you lift a larvitar from its first stage to its final you’ll be able to lift a tyrannitar!” “Isn’t it a bit late to start that now?” “Oh yea. Maybe weight training instead.” You get pumped up. “That’s a great idea! My new goal is to sweep you off your feet!” “You already have~” “you know what I mean!” Hop wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up a half foot off the ground. “I think I’m going to make that my goal too. Rival.” He kisses you under you chin before setting you down again. You nearly swoon. “You’re on! Now let’s eat I’m famished.”

You dig through all the bags of snacks to find the specific chip you were craving. You pull out a tube of chips as well as a package of snack cakes. Hop takes his own back of chips and pocky sticks. 

You both settle back into the couch and switch the tv onto whatever gym challenge match is on while you munch on your chips. Bede was on tv absolutely living it up destroying the young trainers Pokémon. Hop changes the channel. He switches it to the battle tower channel. “I had no idea this stuff was recorded.” You remarked to hop. “The people need to see all aspects of battling all the time. I think there’s cameras all over the tower. They like to show a lot of Lee.” 

You close your eyes and think. “I wonder I’ll ever live up to Leon’s influence as champion.” Hop snickers,”Don’t steal my line, (y/n). We can’t both be living in Lee’s shadow I was there first!” You laugh. “I know I know but I’m for real about this! Will I still be cared about when I’m no longer champion?” “Well I’ll still care about you.” “You know that’s not what I mean... but thank you. It’s always nice to hear.” Hop makes a thinking pose. “I think you need to hear what I needed to hear when I felt this way. We all make a difference in the world in our own ways. If we try to be somebody else it’ll only hurt our own impact, or something like that.” Hop crunches down on a chip. You mull it over in your head. “When did you get so wise?” “When I had to get new dreams.” You look at him shocked and sad. He smiles like what he said isn’t worrying. “Don’t look so off-put. I’m probably joking. But having you become champion really made me have to re-evaluate everything yaknow? Now I have new dreams! Like being a professor or something! And you!” You blush “you’re really full of yourself today aren’t you.” He nods “it’s cuz my dreams are coming true~” he laughs and crunches another chip. Your face gets slightly redder. It all seemed to be so natural for him. His corny words always make your heart warm even if you’re embarrassed by their impact on you.

You stuff a handful of chips in your mouth as you vaguely watch the match and vaguely watch hop. You didn’t really take a ton of opportunities just to look at him. He ate each chip individually and he was tossing each one into his mouth from maybe an inch away. He seemed to notice that you were watching and threw one higher into the air before catching it in his mouth. You almost applauded instinctually. Hop smirked and threw a chip in your direction. You catch it in your mouth. “Why have you been watching me (y/n)?” Busted. “Well I uhh just uhh I dunno. Do I need a reason?” “Do you want me to watch you too? Is tv not enough for you?” “Yes. Watch me.” You giggle. 

Hop turns his head to look at you. You stare directly back into his eyes. “You’re weird (y/n). Staring contest?” “You’re on.” You smile in a dreamy way. “You have such nice eyes hop...” he blushes slightly. “Cmon (y/n) don’t butter me up.” You inch a little closer to him. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. They’re such a pretty color! I’m a little jealous. And your smile is so cheerful and inviting! I could just look at you all day.” “You’re evil. You can’t embarrass me into blinking.” “I’m not trying to. I just want to get these things off my chest while I have your full attention.” “You usually have my full attention. You just chose now to do this because you want to win!” You don’t really need to trick hop into losing he wasn’t good at this. “Hop I don’t know if you’ve been keeping track but I’ve never lost one of these before. I don’t need dirty tricks.” Hop narrowed his eyes. “So you really mean it? You really think my eyes are nice?” “Why do you think I start staring contests with you?” Hops gaze widened for a moment and then softened. “You’ve gotta be pulling my leg... that’s so sweet...” his eyes dart off to the side as he seems to forget the game. “I think you have lovely eyes too... and a lovely everything. I try to take it all in during our little staring contests but then my eyes get tired because I keep them too wide open. It’s just so nice to hear you’re as sappy as I am.” Hop accidentally blinks. You don’t dare tell him he’s lost. 

After a few more minutes of lovingly staring at eachother your mother bursts through the door and you both startle so hard you end up at the separate ends of the couch. “Hey kiddos, am I interrupting anything?” “.Just a staring contest” you reply and immediately mentally slap yourself. Hop remembers and then physically slaps himself. “Augh! I lost!” Your mom looks at you both with a confused smile. “I hope that’s not slang for anything! What do you two want for dinner?” “Barbecue!” Hop exclaims. You nod in agreement. “Ok ok you’re bustin my chops but I’ll go light the grill.” Your mom leaves to go make dinner.

“We should bake something for dessert.” Hops eyes glimmer “oh? Like what? Cake? Brownies?” “I’m thinking cake!” “Let’s do it!” You and hop go to the kitchen and put on aprons. You wear one with an egg pattern on it and hop wears one with bunnelby all over. You briefly imagine hop in bunny ears and smile. “So what do we need? Egg? Milk? Flour?” Hop gets all the ingredients out of the cabinets. There’s truly nothing more intimate than the understanding of somebody else’s kitchen organization. You spend your time trying to reach the big bowl on the top shelf. After hop gets the ingredients he comes over to help you. “I got this (y/n), don’t worry.” Hop struggles to reach for a while before thinking of a new plan. “Ok (y/n), I’m going to pick you up.” You brace yourself as hop wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up. You grab the big bowl and he gently sets you down. You both high five. “I can’t believe that actually worked! You’re so stable, Hop.” “Well you know what they say. You lift a wooloo every day until it evolves-“ “that’s nonsense and you know it.” 

You mix all the ingredients together and pour the batter into a pan. You let hop lick the spoon as you put the pan into the oven for a while. You take a lick of Hops spoon on the other side of where he’s licking. He stops and pouts at you. “Heeey that’s MY spoon!” You lick some batter that he accidentally got on his face instead. His cheeks light up bright red. “(Y/n)...” he touches the battered spoon to his cheek and gives you a nervous smile. You roll your eyes and lick off the batter again. Hop puts the spoon on the other side of his face. You get a wet towel and drape it on him. He mumbles under his breath. “Such a tease.” You decide to keep that one in your memory. For when your mom isn’t around. 

You wash the bowls and measuring cups until the oven dings. You open it up and take it out. “It smells delicious. What kind of frosting should we put on it?” “Chocolate.” You reply with no hesitation. “I like your confidence, chocolate it is.” You gather the frosting ingredients as hop mixes it together this time. 

You flip the cake pan onto a rack and the cake doesn’t come out. You forgot to grease the pan. You look over to hop who seems too invested in making frosting to notice. You quickly get a knife and cut around the edges. You didn’t like to show off any sort of failures around hop. Maybe it was that rival instinct or the desire to impress him. Either way you flipped the pan over again and thankfully the cake came out unharmed. 

Hop finished his frosting. You could tell by the way he was licking the spoon and looking like he was going to eat the whole bowl. “Hop.” “It’s just the spoon!” “It better not turn into more than the spoon.” “I would never.” Hop puts the frosting in the fridge so he would never. “Would you like some?” Hop offers up his spoon. That’s how you know he really loves you. “Yea sure, just a lick.” You walk over and lick the spoon, a little frosting getting on your face. “Wow, that tastes great! You did a wonderful job.” Hop licks the excess off your face. Your expression wavers between embarrassed and shock. “A lick for a lick!” Hop says proudly like he wasn’t a freak for doing the same freak stuff you did earlier. 

You cover your face with your hand to mask your expression and murmer,”the cake is probably cool enough for the frosting now.” Hop grins. “Huh what? I can’t hear you when you hide your pretty face.” It only makes you more bashful about it. Usually praise didn’t affect you so hard but hop already caught you off guard. “Cmon (y/n), are you embarrassed or something? I thought you had a thicker skin. Did that licking thing really do something? You always surprise me with the new ways you can be cute!” Hop gently takes your hand off your face. Your blush covers your cheeks entirely. Hop smiles like he’s accomplished something. “I’m so lucky~” he keeps his hand in yours. “I’ll frost the cake now, thank you for letting me see this side of you.” He kisses your cheek and let’s go of your hand to work on frosting the cake. 

Your mom walks in momentarily to snap you out of your haze. “Hey kiddos, dinner is ready in about 5, could you set the table for me?” “Yes mom.” You set the table as hop works on the cake like its his greatest masterpiece. When you’re done you look over to his cake. He somehow shaped it into a heart and is currently frosting flowers onto it. You’re stunned. “Hop! That’s beautiful! I didn’t know you had such a talent.” Hop waves it off like it’s nothing. “No no I just learned this from a video.” “You’re still doing it on the first try, give yourself some credit.” Hop lightly smiles. “You’re right, you’re right. It is pretty cool.” 

Your mom brought in dinner. Fresh barbecue who knows what. You weren’t ready for the talk about where meat comes from. You love whatever it is. Hop savors it like it’s his last meal. “I love your cooking so much mrs.(y/n)’s mom! Thank you for having me over.” Your mother looked very happy to receive praise. “Oh you’re too sweet. You can come over anytime you like! I just want my little (y/n) to be happy.” You side eye her just to make sure she won’t say something weird. You were too late. “So what do you want to do after this whole champion thing? I’m sure hop would love you in a position where you wouldn’t have to be stuck in one region all the time.” You’re flabbergasted. “I don’t think I’m going to lose anytime soon. Even if I do I have enough money to keep me afloat until I find a different thing to do.” Hop looks guilty about this. “You don’t need to worry about me! I will be happy as long as (y/n) is! And if not we’ll talk it out!” You hold hops hand under the table. “Yes yes I was just putting the idea in your head. It’s always good to set up your future as soon as possible.” Hop squeezes your hand as you all eat in silence. “Ah, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood. How is research at the lab going, Hop? Anything exciting?” “Ah not really, I’m mostly an errand boy for Sonia as it currently stands. Sometimes I get to care for eggs though and that’s lots of fun. I love the surprise of what they’ll hatch into.” “You’ll be a good father someday.” Your mom adds. Hop rubs the back of his neck,”I really hope so, if the opportunity arises.” Your mom gives you a look and raises her eyebrows. You decide your done eating and excuse yourself from the table and drag hop upstairs into your room.

You shove your head into a pillow. Hop strokes your back and whispers calming words. “It’s alright (y/n), she does mean well. She’s just kind of a freak about it. I’m sorry she makes you feel this way.” You sigh heavily. “It just makes me feel worried. I mean I’m literally the champion now and that doesn’t seem to be enough in her eyes. What ever will be?” Hop lifts you out of your pillow and holds you close. “The answer could be nothing. But it doesn’t matter what she wants as long as you’re enough for yourself. Being enough for her seems fine in the now but in the future if you try to be just fine for her and not yourself who will you be? I dunno. I’m not great with this stuff. I was so busy not being enough for myself for the longest time, but I was always enough for everybody else. I think you’re enough for your mom she’s just trying to push you further. But you really should talk it out with her on how what she’s saying makes you feel.” He squeezes you. “If it helps, you’ll always be enough in my eyes. You always have been you always will be.” You sniffle. “Thanks Hop. I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow. Tonight I wanna have fun with you. Let’s do something fun I don’t want to cry.” “Ok ok uhhh lets play truth or dare! That’s fun right?” “Yes that’s exactly what I need.” 

You both sit on your bed facing eachother. “Ok Hop. Truth or dare.” “Truth.” “Mmmm what’s the thing you like most about yourself.” Hop looked at himself. “Uhmmm... my sense of uhh... my style.” “Interesting choice. Your turn.” “Truth or dare.” “Truth!” “Ok what’s your thing you like most about you?” “How I come up with original questions. Don’t steal mine!” “Ugh fine! What’s your favorite thing to do when nobody is around.” “I like to sing super loud! Truth or dare!” Hop was amazed by how fast you were at this. “Uh dare?” “I dare you to make your bed downstairs!” “You weasel! Fine... I’ll be back.” 

Hop walks downstairs. You take this time to get into your pajamas and wrap your blanket around your shoulders. Hop comes back in surprised at how fast you were. “Truth or dare (y/n).” “Truth.” “Do you like my professor outfit.” “I think it’s adorable. I don’t know why you wear fake glasses but I adore the commitment to the stereotype.” Hop beamed. “Truth or dare.” “Do I dare pick dare?” “Yes” “ok dare.” “Get in your pajamas.” “Yes ma’am.” He says gladly as he walks back downstairs to his bag to get changed. 

Hop comes back in his pajamas. A plain purple shirt on top with corviknight print bottoms. They were soft. “Truth or dare.” “Dare.” “Feeling daring are we. I dare you to gimme a kiss!” You roll your eyes and kiss him chastely. He grins like fool. “Truther dare.” “Truth.” “I truth you to tell me what you like about me.” “Oh easy. Everything.” “Elaborate.” “I love your sense of humor, I love how unstoppable you are, I love the way you smell, I love how warm you are, I love how we’re best of friends even though we’re dating, I love how fiery you act, I love how you make me feel nice about myself, I love the way you hum when you’re spacing out, need I go on?” You have your hands on you cheeks and wide smile. “No no I think I’m alright, thank you~” 

“hehe. My turn. Truth or dare.” “Hmmmm, truth.” “What do you think about Raihan.”   
“Whaddaya mean?” “Do you think he’s attractive and why.” “Do you?” “The question isn’t for me.” “You totally think he’s kinda hot don’t you.” “Answer my question!” “are you jealous of how he looks?” “It’s my turn!!!” You giggle “ok ok fiiiine. I think he’s very tall and attractive! Who doesn’t! He has sharp teeth and a cool jacket and pretty eyes. You have at least two of those things. I have a type! He’s a fuckin dork on the inside though I mean I can’t stand taking my own picture I could never be with him as more than just friends.” “You like my jacket? You fell for me because of my jacket?” “Sorry that’s too many questions.” Hop let’s out a huff in frustration.

“Ok hop truth or dare.” “Uhh dare.” “Gimme your jacket.” Hop reluctantly grabs his jacket from his bag and hands it to you. You put your face into it and smell it and then let out a big dreamy sigh. Hop looks weirded out and a bit red. You put the jacket on over your shoulders like it’s a cape. “At least wear it right!” “Nah I think this is my new champion look. I want to keep a good luck memento on me from my lover like a knight with a lady’s handkerchief.” Hop almost reconsiders his entire wardrobe. “No you gotta give it back later, sorry, as cute as it’d be I’d rather give you something else.” “Oh? Like what?” “You’ll have to truth me on it.” He winks. 

“Speaking of, truth or dare?” “Mmmm dare.” “I dare you to put on my jacket correctly.” You do an exaggerated sigh and slip your arms into the jacket and pull it snug onto your body. You felt your whole body warm up. Hop looked at you like you were a goddess. “Oh wow... strike a pose for me...” you forget he already used his dare and you do a few different poses. One flexing your arms up, one as a curtsy, and one flexing your arms inwards. Hop covers the side of his face and looks off to the side. “That really suits you (y/n)... do I look that good in that? I mean uhhh it just really matches your... everything very well.” He puts his head in his hands. “Arceus maybe I should let you keep it. I love that jacket (y/n) please stop looking so good in it.” You strike a more sultry pose with one hand on your hip and the other on your thigh. “What? Like this?” 

He looks up from his hands and immediately covers his eyes from embarrassment, peeking through a little gap in his fingers. “Ok ok fine! You’ve defeated me! Take my jacket be the cutest champion on earth!” You do your new champion pose in victory. “Hooray! My fair maiden has given me a token of his affection! I will never lose again.” Hop removes his hands from his face to reveal a tired smile. “I’m really gonna miss my jacket.” “We can take turns with it. You wear it whenever And then I wear it when I have a big battle. That way it’ll smell like you and it’ll keep me calm!” Hop extends his hand. “Sounds perfect to me.” You take his hand and pull him into a kiss.

“Hop! Truth or dare!” “Truth” “what did you mean when you said you had a different momento to give me.” “Well uh now we already trade my jacket. What more do you need?” “I need what you were thinking of before!” “Fine fiiine. I dunno it was still in the planning phase. I was thinking maybe a ring made from a talon of my corviknight or something. Or a claw from my zacian, I dunno if it even sheds those. Some sort of personal thing like that.” “Can I still have that.” “Maybe someday.” He says wistfully. You’d call him out on it but you can probably guess what he means. You shove him a little. “What was that for.” “The future.” “You’re weird.” “You were weird first.” “No you.” Hop shoves you back “no you!” You shove him harder “weirdo weirdo!” He shoves you so hard you fall flat against the bed and he loses his balance and pins you. Both your faces flush red. Hop gets off of you quickly as if he was hiding something. “Maybe I am a weirdo...” he says to himself. You pat him on the back “it’s alright pal, me too.” 

After hop takes a trip to the bathroom you both settle back down on your bed. “Hey (y/n). Truth or dare.” “Dare.” “I dare us to do something else.” “You wanna make a nest?” “At this time of year?” “What? Shut up. I meant like out of blankets. I washed a ton of blankets and comforters we could watch movies or something.” “Oh well that sounds lovely let’s do it.” You go downstairs and gather all your extra bedding and lug it all back up to your room. Hops been looking for a movie on your computer. You set up the base layer of the nest, a comforter and then a few pillows for padding. Then a blanket on top of that. Then you wrap more blankets around the perimeter of the base layer and add stuffed animals as supports to the walls of the nest. Finally you add the ending layer of soft things inside the nest. You sit in it to test it out. It’s extremely plush and warm. You turn the heat down a smidge in your room. 

Hop puts “Spirited Away” on and settles himself into the love nest, laying down on his side and waving for you to come join him. You snuggle up into him and prop your head up with a slurmpuff pillow. Hop pulls you in even closer and keeps his arm wrapped around your waist, and rests his head on yours. It wasn’t the comfiest way to lay but neither of you minded enough to change it. Hop was so warm. 

This is probably the 15th time you’ve seen spirited away. You never liked the main girl very much she was kind of a pain. When her parents turn into munchlax it makes you wonder if your moms munchlax is secretly your dad. You could feel hop getting fidgety by the time she was sleeping in the inn. He slightly lifted himself up and started playing with your hair. At first he was just petting it but then he started to separate your hair into different parts to braid it. You didn’t especially mind you just had no idea he knew how to. It took him until haku showed up to get your hair into a loose braid. He was so gentle about the whole thing, usually if your hair is getting done it’s by the cast of talkshows and they’re too busy to be kind. You showed your gratitude by nestling into hop even more. He kissed your cheek in knowing. The wordless exchanges was something he cherished. He gets excited as they happen more and more as you both grow even closer.

When haku started getting attacked by the little paper things hop tickled you everytime haku was swarmed. You giggled as you convulsed. “Oh no! I didn’t know this was a 4D movie!” Hop laughed. It’s a good thing that scene was so short or you would’ve perhaps hit him by accident. He did gently push his chest into you when haku hit the wall however. “Crazy how this movies only 4D when hakus getting hurt. What a cruel design choice.” Hop thinks for a bit. “Well they only decided to put it in like halfway through the movie, maybe they put more in.” You two continue watching the movie as normal for a while until hakus is all better. When Chihiro nuzzles head head into hakus snout hop does the same to you. You can’t help but grin. When they both fall from the sky, Hop grabs both your hands and touches his forehead to yours. You play along with him and outreach your hand when haku does. He giggles and takes it when Chihiro takes Hakus. You stay holding hands for the rest of the movie, even when she has to let go of him. “Yknow this 4D stuff is pretty nice after all. Feels like I was really there.” Hop grins proudly. 

After the movie ends you roll over to face hop and hug him tight. “I wish you didn’t have to sleep downstairs. It would be so perfect if we could just fall asleep in this nest.” “Yea it’s a real bummer, I don’t want to imagine your mums wrath if we disobeyed though.” “I doubt she’d be mad she’d probably just say something strange and then we’d all have to face my wrath.” “Probably for the best to obey then.” Hop yawns. “I am pretty tuckered out anyways, we’ve had a long day. Shall we say goodnight my dear?” Hop says in a posh way. “Why yes darling I suppose it’s time to retire to our separate chambers. Just please leave me with a kiss so I will stay warm tonight with the thought of you.” You retort in another posh manor. Hop stands up and helps you up as well into a sweet kiss. You grip the back of his shirt. “If you get lonely just text me...” you murmur in a moment of weakness. “Same to you (y/n), I’m right downstairs if you get scared of the dark.” Embarrassment spreads across your face. “Go to bed. I love you. Goodnight.” You say as you push him out of your room. “I love you! Goodnight (y/n)!” Hop says as you close the door on him. He chuckles to himself and sighs as he walks down the stairs. How did he ever get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you!


	9. is this plot? oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of the sleepover and then some stuff for next time gets set up

Hop meanders down the stairs until he found your mother still in the kitchen which almost stopped his heart. “Goodness mrs. (Y/n)s mom you spooked me something awful. What are you still doing up at this hour?” Your mom grinned in her evil fashion while also looking incredibly groggy. “Just making sure. You’re a good boy Hop. Keep my daughter happy.” She lets out a yawn and wanders off to bed. “Goodnight deary. Let me know if you need anything.” “Goodnight.” She walks off to bed. She’s really off her game once she’s tired. 

Since hop made his own bed it was exactly to his liking with the right amount of blankets and pillows. He tucked himself into couch and got all cozy. He lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking about the future, having to work tomorrow, you... his arms felt so empty after holding you for so long. He thought back to your words,”if you get lonely just text me...” he felt a bit pathetic about it. He really could get to sleep if he tried, but if you offered then he should go for it, right? He mulled it over in his head for a while. He finally broke down and grabbed his phone. 

“Hey (y/n), can you bring your sweet self down because my arms are missing you tender-“ he deletes all of it. He tries again. “Hey darling oh sweet creature divine-“ he deletes it all again. Why does text bring out the vile romantic in him. “Howdy! I was just wondering if-“ he deletes it. What nutjob starts any sentence with howdy! “(Y/n)... I need you-“ he smacks himself on the forehead. This isn’t hard! Why is this so hard for him! He sees your text bubble appear and he panics. “Why are you typing at me forever. We’ve talked about this. Just tell me what you need.” He sighs. You always knew. “Haha, I just wanted a stuffed animal or another pillow to sleep with if you could! Thank you!” 

You had been having a similarly unsuccessful time sleeping, mostly because you knew hop would. You grab your slurmpuff pillow and trudge downstairs with it. Hop sits up to greet you and then you whack him with the pillow on the shoulder. “Hey! What was that for!” You try to stifle your giggling as to not wake you mom. Hop takes one of his pillows and hits you back on your side. “This means war.” You say as you wind up for another hit. Hop blocks your pillow with his and then hits you with another swing on the thigh. You change your strategy and hit him with a flurry of softer hits that hop can only block so many of and then finish off with a harder hit on top of his head. Hop pretends to faint and falls back down to his couch bed. “You’ve killed me. I hope you’re happy.” You put the slurmpuff pillow on his face. “I am. Maybe now I can actually sleep.” You kiss him goodnight through the pillow and go back to your room, grinning ear to ear.

Hop has the same grin as he removes the pillow from his face and hugs it as tight as possible for just a moment. Then he put it to his side and tucked himself back in and cozied up before wedging the pillow between his arms and chest. It smelled like you. This whole place did. It was very comforting. It didn’t take much longer for hop to drift off to sleep.

In the morning hop wakes up to you sitting next to his side and petting his head. He jumps 3 feet in the air. “(Y/n) what the hell? You scared the living daylights out of me!” You’re too busy giggling to answer. “What time is it even?” “About 6am.” “Oh ok.” Hop says as he rolls back over and pretends to sleep. “Aw cmon hop waaake uuup I cant sleep anymore I’ve been up since 5! I let you sleep in as long as I could.” He looks at you with concern. “How on earth? Get over here.” He pats a small space on the couch next to him. You sit in it resting your legs on top of hops side. “Not especially what I meant.” He pulls you down until you lay down snug next to him. 

“Now you’re trapped. Try to sleep some. Sonia wants me at the lab around 9 and I don’t wanna be awake until 7.” You look at him with dreamy eyes. He looks away a bit embarrassed until it’s interrupted by a yawn. You close your eyes to follow his wishes. You’re so warm you feel yourself fading fast. You feel hop curl up around you more until you feel the purposeful actions fade and you hear his light snore. You fall right asleep after you know he’s asleep.

In an hours time hops alarm wakes both of you up with a start. Hop falls off the couch with how strongly you both react. “Oww snooze rotom im up.” His alarm stops. You roll over and take up all the blankets. Hop stands up “oh no you don’t.” And takes the blankets off of you. “You wake me up at 6 I’m waking you up now. Cmon We can make pancakes it’ll be fun.” You perk up out of couch when he says pancakes. You take his arm and drag him over to the kitchen. “Can I have chocolate chip pancakes? You make them the best!” “Are you not going to help?” “You make them the best!” He tries to look grumpy about it but he instead kisses your forehead and gestures you to a chair. 

“Fine fine, you can sit and I’ll Slave away by my hot skillet!” You take a seat. “Thank you hop! Love you! You’re the best!” a smile creeps onto his face. “Keep talking.” He says slyly as he takes out the ingredients. “Wow hop! You’re gathering technique is like no other! If we were hunter gatherers still I’m sure everybody would be swooning.” Hop chuckles, “tell me more.” As he picks up the skillet and places it on the stove. “Wow hop, you really know how to light fires. Especially mine~” Hop shoots you a look and you cover your face to hide your laughing. “You’re so full of it. Don’t stop.” Hop whisks together the ingredients. “I uhhh... no that’s not funny. Umm. I uhhh. I’m not a comedian Hop I can’t keep up this comedy gold forever.” “It doesn’t have to be funny. I just like to hear you speak. Especially when you’re just making shit up.” You feel flattered. “You’re sweet... almost as sweet as these pancakes... how much longer!” “Just a few more minutes!” “Auuugh!” You stare at hop as he pours the batter onto the skillet. You feel yourself slipping back to sleep until you see hop flip the pancake. You get up from your seat and grab a plate above him and eagerly await the first pancake to be done. Hop flips the pancake high into the air “fetch!” He cries out as you scramble. You thankfully catch the pancake right on your plate, and hop catches you as you almost fall over from it. “I’m so glad you actually caught that I would’ve felt like such a jerk. I have no idea what I was thinking. Good catch though! Eat up! I’ll make more.” 

You stumble over to your seat still reeling from that incredible save. You nibble on your pancake and pause for a moment to revel in how good it is. “I love you hop...” you say without really thinking, and get back to your pancake. Hop clutches his chest “I’m glad you like them so much.” 

Hop whips up a few more pancakes and sits beside you, scarfing them down. “Hop, don’t eat so fast you’re gonna make yourself sick.” “I’ll have you know I’ve only thrown up from eating too fast twice.” “I think that number should probably be zero.” He goes an exaggeratedly slow pace to eat making eye contact with you the whole time. “Perfect. Now you’ll truly savor your meal.” Hop scoffs and goes back to eating at a somewhat fast pace, but you can see the restraint in his movements still. 

You two finish your breakfast without much chatter. After his last bite, hop checks the time. “Augh, I gotta get going soon. What are you gonna do today (y/n)?” You look up to the ceiling. “Yknow, I really have no clue. Do you need any Pokémon for your research? Do you need any things?” “Nnnnope not that I know of. You can go and search for the weird out there I suppose. I’ll take anything unknown and strange even if it’s not a Pokémon.” You rest your head on your hand. “Yea I guess I can go scrounge around. If I’m not back by the end of the week assume I’m dead.” “Aw cmon don’t talk like that. You have a strong capable team to take care of you if you ever get in over your head. And I’m always a phone call away.” He kisses your forehead and ruffles your hair. “I gotta go now, Sonia will destroy me if I keep her waiting because of young love. She has told me that specifically. I swear to you if you need me just call, doesn’t have to be for any reason.” He runs out the door still in pajamas yelling back that he loves you. 

You sigh and take it upon yourself to gather his things for him. He won’t notice he’s in pajamas until he’s at the lab for sure and he’ll call you to bring his clothes so you might as well save him the trouble. You gather up his clothes he left around your room and stuff it into a bag. You keep his jacket on you and hope he doesn’t notice. After a few minutes you get the call you were expecting. “Heeeey (y/n)!!! Seems I left my clothes at your house! Could you pretty please bring them to me please! Thank you you’re the best!” You made your way down to Sonias lab and hop greeted you from outside. “(Y/n) yes!! You are my hero!” He kisses you briefly and runs back inside to get to it. Sonia comes out to greet you. “Hey (y/n) good to see you. Thanks for fixing him. His head seems to be in the clouds today. Must run in the family.” She grumbles. It looks like she hasn’t finished her morning coffee yet. “Is everything alright with you and Leon?” She gives you a dirty look and says. “Peachy keen. He’s just run off to his old master and hasn’t been back in ages. Please go find him if you have time. He’s probably lost.” You put a hand on her shoulder “my condolences. I’ll look for him.” She puts her hand on yours and gives a weak smile. “You’re my hero. Come back safe please. I’m really worried about him. I haven’t been able to sleep well...” “I promise you I’ll get him back. Get some rest.” “I will. Good luck.” Sonia walks back into her lab. You peer in through the doorway as it closes to see hop already deep in thought in his lab outfit. You smile gladly knowing that he’ll always be safe in his work. 

You go back to your house and pack up your adventure things. Extra clothes, comfier tent, extra food. You find your mom sitting in the kitchen as you come back downstairs. “What’s up with you? Going somewhere special?” “Yea, Leon is lost. I gotta go find him.” “Isn’t he always lost?” “Yea but sonias real worried this time so I suspect something’s up.” “Oh dear. (Y/n) I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I just want your future secured and not to get too sucked into this game of yours, not like it’ll ever really end. But I dunno. I get worried about you. Like I am right now. Please be careful on this little expedition of yours.” You hug your mother. “Don’t worry mom, I’ve been out for far longer in worse conditions before. I’m going to a beautiful beach. I’m sure it’ll all be fine. But thank you for the apology. It really does bother me sometimes when it feels like you don’t think I’m good enough or I’m not doing enough.” Your mom hugs you tighter. “You’re always above and beyond enough for me no matter what you do honey, I’m sorry to ever make you feel otherwise. I’m your ally not your antagonist. Now get out there and fetch that old champ! I believe in you!” “I’ll be back before you know it!” You call while you run out the door. 

You let out your dragapult and hold on tight to its head as it flies off to the direction of the isle of armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh guys!! plot next episode get ready because its probbaly gonna be kinda angsty! i dunno where it came from but this is what my head wants to do! love you bye!!


	10. Lets find Leon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh! we found leon!

After a while you see the isle of armor in the distance. It looks like paradise. Beach all over but still some grassy plains mixed in. You land on the soft beach in front of a small dojo. At least smaller than the five story one way off in the distance. You walk in to find a disturbed old man freaking out with a can on a string held up to his ear. “Hello!? Hello!!? Is anybody there!? My grandson is missing! I need help!” You start to walk back out but the man notices you. “Yes! Help! You! Find my grandson. He’s very tall and has fluffy purple hair and a bad sense of direction. I haven’t seen him in around a week!” You think for a minute. “Is his name Leon perchance?” “Yes oh yes have you seen him?” Leon is not his grandkid you know Leon’s grandfather. But if this mans seen lee in the past while he might know anything about his whereabouts. “I haven’t seen him that’s why I’m here. I have to bring him home. What’s your name?” “Mustard.” “Uhh. Of course. Mustard. Do you know which direction Leon went off in?” Mustard points towards the door. “Ok. Do you know where he was going” “he said something about going into a cave to find something!” “Alright mustard. When I find Leon I promise I’ll let you know. Thank you for the help.” Mustard was about to do something else that would leave you pondering for the rest of your life so you left fast.

You looked around and saw only one cave in particular. One that you’d need to travel by water to get into. You hopped onto your bike and pedaled in. It was a beautiful cave full of carbinks and sableye. The cave stopped being watery shortly so you could walk again. “Leeeeooon!” You yell into the depths of the cave. There was no response but your own echo. “Cmon Leon I need you to come back. There’s a weird old hag who’s worried sick about you, and mustard!” You snicker to yourself. You thought for sure Leon would charge out of the cave and punch you but still there’s no response. You decide to walk a little deeper into the cave.

A little further in the gems glow becomes the only source of light, and it fades the deeper in you go. You take out a flashlight and scan the area. You see a single long strand of purple hair glitter off the light. Finally a sign. “Leeeeoooon!! You’ve been shedding again!” No response. You’re starting to get a bit freaked out. You swallow your fear and keep walking.

You walk far enough in and you see a sharp decline and a few charizard clawmarks. You get on your bike and easily glide down the decline to a patch of beautiful crystals. Prettier than anything you’ve ever seen. You see a lot more of the charizard claw marks all around the crystals like there was a fight of some kind. “Leon? Are you here?” You hear a faint cry. “Leon!? Where are you?” You hear a louder version of the same cry. Your flashlight shorts out. You let out your toxtricity. When the cave is illuminated by his body the whole cave sparkles, and it leads your eyes to a banged up Leon and charizard in the distance. “Lee!” You run over to get him but you’re stopped when a diancie appears in front of them. It rushes at you looking for a fight.

Your toxtricity throws out a poison type move immediately wounding it to the point of it begging for forgiveness. You kiss it’s head before putting it back in its ball. You walk over to the diancie with an antidote and an Oran berry in hand slowly. At first it seems apprehensive to take it but when the poison hits it rushes to you and takes your offerings. Once it gets its fill it leaves you a diamond and rushes off. 

You approach Leon and charizard fainted on the ground. You use a revive on charizard. He springs up and shakes his head. He looks around ready to get back to a fight, but finds you instead. He then looks down to Leon and freaks out. He grabs both your arms and looks at your with pleading eyes and then looks back to Leon and then back to you again. “I’m sorry charizard but revives don’t work on people. He’s going to be out for a bit. We have to take him to a hospital. You need some real healing too. You’ve got rock stuff all over you.” Charizard groans. “You know you gotta. Can you fly two people?” Charizard nods. 

You strap Leon onto charizards back, as well as yourself. There’s no way a passed out Leon can hold onto a flying beast and there’s no way you can hold onto a flying beast with a Leon in the way. When you feel good about the tightness you give charizard the go ahead. He beats his wings with a lot of force and lifts off, trying to be careful of all the crystals above. Some of the smaller sharper crystals managed to knick parts of your body, but you just clenched your teeth and dealt with it. You felt a phone call in your pocket but you had no way to answer. 

Eventually you finally got out of torture cave with two lost boys and most of your skin and blood left. Charizard stopped at mustards little dojo just so he could see that everybody was ok. “Darn skippy you found the darned rascal! Leon don’t you never scare me like that again!” Leon was still unconscious but old man mustard is too far off his rocker to notice. You check your phone as you let charizard rest for a moment. Hop had called. You called him back.

“(Y/n)! Are you ok! Sonia told me Lee was probably dead!” “She did not.” “Ok well maybe that’s what my head turned it into... are you ok!!! Did you find him?” “Yea I found him and charizard, I’m a little banged up but I got some stuff for your research while I was at it. It’s been a prett good day.” “Thank goodness I’m so glad to hear you’re all ok. PlEase get home safe and soon.” “I gotta take Leon to the hospital he’s pretty banged up. But then I’ll be home.” Hop made a worried sound. “He’s not gonna die I promise. I love you but I gotta go or he might fall off of charizard.” “Ok I love you!! Be safe!!”

You get strap yourself and Leon back onto charizards back. “Do you think you can make the journey home charizard? I could get some of my fliers to help.” Charizard shook his head in a prideful manner. “Alright buddy but If you need help let me know. Two people is a lot for a banged up charizard.” Charizard beat its wings trying to show off how completely fine he is. You roll your eyes but you all take off into the air.

Charizard flies strong for most of the journey, but you feel him start to falter. “Are you ok? Do you want help?” Charizard was breathing heavy but he gave you two claws up to show he’s fine. You keep a hand on your poke ball just in case. 

As you get closer to the hospital Charizard starts losing altitude. “Charizard? Everything ok?” You look to his head and it looks as if he’s fallen asleep. “Wake up!!” He doesn’t. You give him a light smack on a jaw. “Wake up please we’re going to die!” Charizard wakes up startled and jolts, making you drop the poke ball you were holding, and charizard begins to fall faster. You unstrap yourself and try to strap Leon in tighter as you swan dive off of Charizard to get your ball back.

After a few seconds you grab the ball out of the air and let out your dragapult, you gesture to the falling dragon and Leon and scream “save them first!” Dragapult looks at you with concern but follows orders immediately after. It grabs them both and begins to gently lower them to the ground. You scramble to grab another poke ball as you fall closer to the ground. You finally grab hold of togekisss ball and let it out. Just a little too late. Togekiss saves you from completely dying but one of your legs hits the ground enough to feel the impact. You cry out in pain. Togekiss gently lowers you to the ground so it can freak out. It healing bells you a few times so you feel the pain less. You feel the masterball on your belt jump off and open to reveal your zamazenta who looks ready to kill. It looks around for any threat and howls when it sees your leg. Dragapult comes rushing over as soon as Leon and charizard are safe to come over and worry. “Don’t panic. Please. We need to get to the hospital still. Then you two can freak out.” They all nod with worry deep in their eyes. You grab both of togekisss little feet and it lifts you up onto zamazenta so you can sit side-saddle. dragapult scoops up charizard and Leon and follows your lead to the hospital.

When you arrive after what feels like forever togekiss very gently lowers you onto your butt as not to hurt your leg anymore. Dragapult lowers Leon down. “Can you please take charizard to a Pokémon center? You can come right back I promise.” Dragapult sighs looking at you with a mother’s worried eyes but does as you ask. You look over to zamazenta. It gives you a look that says “do not even try to be rid of me.” Not much you can do. You just pray the staff doesn’t go too nuts over a legendary. Togekiss helps you keep off of your leg and zamazenta drags Leon into the hospital and up to the front desk with you.

“Please help. My leg feels like it’s shattered and my friend Leon has been out cold for I don’t know how long.” “As in former champion Leon?” “And current champion me yes.” She looks over to your legendary dog with wonder “Come with me.” The front desk lady leads you both to a room and helps you both onto beds. “A doctor will be right with you.” Togekiss sits by your bedside with worried eyes. Leon finally begins to stir. “Leon? Are you awake?” “Where am I?” He pats around his pants pockets. “Did I fail?” “What are you on about? I found you passed out in a cave with charizard.” “Charizard! Where is he!” “My dragapult took him to the Pokémon center he flew us most of the way here he’s fine.” “oh thank goodness. I was looking for diancie in that cave. We found it but when I tried asking for a diamond from it got offended and clobbered us. I guess that’s what I get for only bringing charizard into that cave when I knew I’d be looking for a rock type.” Leon sighs. “I didn’t even get what I wanted...” 

You pull out the diamond diancie gave you from your pocket. Leon’s mouth hung open. “What!? How did you get that!” “I fought her and then healed her and she gave me that before running off.” “Aww you lucky dog.” “You can have it.” “Really!?” “Yea I have no use for it.” Leon looks like he wants to jump out of his bed to hug you but he is too weak. “You’re the best (y/n)... thank you so much, for everything.” “What do you need it for?” Leon blushes. “Ha well uh I guess I owe you at least that much. I was thinking of giving it to Sonia someday... oh god Sonia! She must be worried sick!” Realization hits you too. “Oh god Hop! We have to call them!” 

Your phone is dead. Zamazenta looks eager to help. When the nurse walks in you ask for a piece of paper like you’re in the Stone Age. You write down, “dear Sonia and hop. I found Leon. We are both currently in the hospital, I’m not sure what’s wrong yet. My phone died and I’m not sure of anybody’s number by heart so I decided tying a note to a dog was a better idea. Well be home as soon as the hospital clears us. We love you.   
Signed (y/n) and Leon.” 

You tie the letter to zamazenta and it runs off at a breakneck pace. Probably not your best idea. The nurse walks in with a doctor at last. The doctor looks at you first since you’re the most banged up. “Hmm yes. You’re going to have to rest up for around two weeks with this. Thankfully that heal bell did some of the work or you’d have to wait six.” Your togekiss looks pleased. “Anyways I’m gonna have to wrap you up. You have a hairline fracture in your tibia and you shouldn’t do anything too active for a month. Let your togekiss heal you whenever you’re feeling pain.” The doctor begins to wrap up your entire lower leg into a cast as you dread the month ahead. You look over to the nurse dealing with Leon. He seems pretty much fine. They just put him on one of those water Ivs to keep him hydrated and keep feeding him. “Mr. Leon you’ll need to make sure to get plenty of bed rest. At least for the next few days.” Leon groans but stifles it as soon as he remembers you’re looking. “Hah! Easy! Thank you very much nurse.” The doctor finishes your cast and leaves it to dry. “You two are both ready to go after this, though I’d suggest staying the night. It’s pretty late out there.” You look down at your drying cast. Neon green. “I guess we’ll stay the night.” You say looking over to Leon. He nods in agreement. “Very well. We’re glad to have you with us. Leave whenever you’re ready.” The doctor and the nurse leave.

“(Y/n), considering this is all my fault I will gladly help you with any Champion duties you have while you’re in recovery. I’ll never be able to repay you for all you’ve done but this is all I can do to help.” You smile at Leon weakly. “Thanks Lee. I just hope my letter gets out to hop and Sonia more than anything right now. They’ve gotta be worried sick.” “Trust in your zamazenta as it trusts in you.” “Go to bed you fop.” “Hah, I wish I could. I’m going to be up all night whether I want to or not. I’m worried sick about charizard and I really hope sonias been ok while I’ve been gone.” “Do you want the truth.” “Yes.” “She looked like she hadn’t slept in days when I saw her.” Leon hits the back of his head on his bed. “I wish my first feeling about that wasn’t happiness.” “It feels nice to be worried about sometimes.” 

You look wistfully out the window thinking of hop. He’s absolutely worried sick and he doesn’t even know the half of it yet. “(Y/n), this might be weird to ask but it’s been on my mind. You love my brother, yea?” “Absolutely.” “Do you mind if I call you by a nickname or something. You’re kinda like a little sister to me, and maybe you will be, in law, someday.” “Can I call you Lee?” “Of course.” “What do you have for nicknames? You don’t even call Hop by any nickname.” “His name is already short. What am I gonna call him. Leap? Skip?” “I spose you’re right. What would you call me?” “Hmmm... champ.” “Seems a little on the nose doesn’t it. What if I’m not champion forever.” “Then I’ll Change it.” “Ok Lee I guess I’ll take it.” “Hehe, go to bed, champ.” Leon claps twice and the lights go off. Your togekiss tucks you in and lays by your side.

You zamazenta reaches the lab where Sonia and hop are busy worrying with eachother. It scratches at the door to be let in. Sonia opens the door and grabs the note off of it. Zamazenta runs in to nuzzle hop and lick his face. “Oh yuck! What’s the shield dog doing here?” He pets zamazenta all over. Sonia finishes reading the note. “Seems like Leon and (y/n) made it to a hospital. They say they’ll be back when they’re let out. I can only assume they’re alright if (y/n)’s dog would leave her side.” Sonia scratches behind its ears. Her yamper runs downstairs and starts yapping at it. The legendary pushed yamper away with its snout. “I’m relieved to hear it. I just really hope nothings too wrong with them. I don’t think I’m going to sleep too well tonight either way.” He sighs. “I don’t think I will either, but what’s one more sleepless night? We could have fun with it like drink too much coffee and come up with worse case scenarios!” “That doesn’t sound good but I’m not doing anything else!” “Hell yea hop misery loves company. Let’s kick off our night by writing back to those fools. If they’re still alive.” She cackles. “When is the last time you slept Sonia?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

They tie a letter they slaved over for about an hour onto zamazenta. “Wait hop. Don’t you have that other dog with you? What if we sent it on that one.” “Why. How. It doesn’t even know where they are. We don’t even know where they are.” Sonia slumps in her chair. “I dunno I thought it’d be cute... trade dogs for the night.” “She has a the shield dog it’s probably a lot better a caretaker than my sword dog.” “It could’ve been cute!! Leave me alone.... what if my yamper goes with zamazenta...” hop looks over to how small yampers legs are. “Are you sure you shouldn’t try sleeping.” “Cmon!!! I want Leon to feel special when he wakes up!” “Yamper can’t run that fast!!!” “What if it rides on its back.” “Are you trying to lose your yamper.” “No!!! I can think of something better don’t give the dog the letter yet.” She takes off her hair tie and wraps it around their letter. “Wow Sonia! I’ve never seen you with your hair down. I almost didn’t think it was possible.” “You’re uninvited to my sleepover.” “What! It looks good!” “You’re reinvited.” Hop ties the letter to the dog and sends it off. “Good luck zamazenta. Take good care of (y/n) and lee.” The dog runs off into the night.

Zamazenta crashes back into your room a while later startling you and Leon awake. “Hey! A new note!” Leon takes it off of the dog. He smiles at sonias hair tie, he slips it off of the letter and onto his wrist, and unfurls the letter. Leon reads it aloud. “Dear Leon isn’t this just so romantic? Sending letters to your lost lover by way of messenger? Haha I haven’t slept in so long, I can’t wait until you come home. You better be ok or I’m gonna make you not ok for making me worry so long. There’s a few scribbles after this I think they were fighting over the pen. It then reads, “hi guys it’s me hop, Sonia seems kinda crazy so I’m writing the letter now. Then there’s more scribbles. I’m not crazy Hop I’m just full of worry for my beloved is gone!!! It looks like after that hop took the pen back again. Hey guys it’s me hop again. Anyways glad to hear you both are alive I hope you both come back soon so much so much so much so much so much Sonia STOP this letter isn’t legible! Anyways we love you all very much please come back alive xoxo xoxo.” 

“Maybe we should’ve went back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will not stay in this odd tone of vague angst for long i just needed to get it out of my system.


	11. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go home and feel what love is really all about! being there for you when youre at your lowest

After a long night of tossing and turning passes day finally breaks. You wake up from a slumber you had no idea you were in. You feel exhausted. You tilt your head over to Leon. He’s staring holes into the ceiling. “Good morning lee.” He rolls his head over to you with a worried look in his eyes. “We gotta go get charizard right now. I haven’t spent a night away from him since we met.” “Yea, we can go now. I don’t wanna be here a minute longer.” You whistle for your zamazenta to wake up, waking up togekiss in the process. Zamazenta stands by your bedside and togekiss slightly lifts you to make it easier to move. You sit side-saddle on the dog now with your new cast. This is gonna suck for a while but you’re glad you have such good friends to help you. Togekiss rings out a heal bell just to make sure your not in any pain. You kiss it’s forehead. It chirps happily. 

Leon takes his first steps and supports himself with the bed until he finds his balance. Zamazenta walks over to him and offers a shield spike to support him. Leon takes his offer. “Thank you, my friend. You’re truly a guardian.” The dog looks proud. You set off as a team absolutely worse for wear.

When you arrive at the Pokémon center your dragapult appears out of nowhere in front of you scaring you half to death. It noses it’s head into your arms and you hug it for comfort. “Yes yes, I’m here now, thank you for taking care of charizard for me. You’re the best.” Leon walks ahead to retrieve his friend. He finds him curled up on one of the sofas sleeping, not a scratch on him anymore. Leon gently pats his head to wake him up. Charizard slightly opens an eye and in an instant he has Leon in a bone crushing hug. “Oh my friend! I missed you too! Let’s never explore caves without help ever again!” When charizard finally lets go of Leon he looks over to you and his jovial expression switches to guilt. “It’s ok charizard.” You assure him but he walks over to investigate your trapped leg irregardless. You pat the dragons head. “It’s all for the best, bud. I’m just glad you’re ok.” He extends a hand to you and you take it and shake his. A show of respect for saving his life and his friend. He then returns to Leon’s side. 

“How ya feeling pal? You ready to head home?” Charizard flaps his wings and blows smoke out of his nose to show he’s fit as a fiddle. “Off we go then! Sonia and hop are losing their minds!” Leon saddles up onto charizard. “I’ll fly nearby you at all times (y/n) just in case. It’s ok if you want to take it slow.” “Thank you Leon, I think I’ll be alright. I’ll just keep my leg as elevated as I can.” “On your lead then.”

Your zamazenta starts off with a fairly soft leaping pattern to ease you into the trip. Togekiss glides to the side of the beast to keep your leg somewhat elevated and stable. Dragapult spots your back making sure you don’t accidentally get bucked off in the process. You look up to Leon who flies a few feet off. Maybe everybody’s making too big a deal about this but you appreciate it. You pat zamazentas side to signal that you’re ready for it to go faster. The dog hesitates but obeys. This setup surprisingly doesn’t hurt very much, you just bounce a lot more than you’re used to. 

Your trip goes without incident thankfully, you arrive to the lab around the early afternoon. Hop and Sonia clamor out to see you. Sonia charges into Leon’s arms as soon as he lands and then begins to lightly pummel him. Hop takes one look at your cast and looks as though he’s about to faint. “What... what happened to you!? Lee was the one in danger not you!!” You shrug not exactly sure how to explain. Hop scoops you off of zamazentas back bridal style. “How long are you going to be in that thing?” “Doctor said two weeks.” Hop holds you close. You couldn’t believe he has the strength for this. You feel your cheeks heat up until you notice one of hops knees wobble. Hop puts you back onto zamazenta so he doesn’t drop you. Maybe someday he’ll be able to hold you for longer. 

You look over to Sonia weeping in Leon’s arms. You aren’t excited to get old. Leon scoops up Sonia into his arms and you faintly hear,”I haven’t slept a wink either, lets go to bed.” And he runs off with her in his arms. Ok maybe you’re a little excited about growing up. 

“Alright (y/n), you‘re officially in my care now. For these next two weeks all be there for you as much as I can at your beck and call.” You give him an evil smile. “Oh boy~” hop looks off to the side and rubs his arm sheepishly. “I mean, I didn’t mean, well uh not like that but uh, well I uh!” You cut him short. “Ok hop first things first, I gotta get back home.” “How am I gonna do anything about that?” “You’re right we only have two weeks...” “you’re so rude! I offer you my full help and what do you do? Bully me!!!” “It helps the recovery process.” Hop looks like he’s about to start swinging and or cry. I guess it’s a bad time to screw with him when he’s been so worried. 

“You’re right you’re right I’m sorry, Hop, I shouldn’t tease you like that at a time like this. Thank you for being so kinda to me.” You spread your arms out. “My first plea? Give me a hug.” Hop jumps up onto zamazenta and gives you a proper hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Hop whispers in your ear. You smooth down his hair with your hand. “Me and sonias worry party got way too out of hand. We got to the point of fearing you got eaten and Leon died of scurvy.” You can’t help but laugh. “My next order is for you to get some sleep. It’s essential for your recovery.” “What if you get the plague while I’m gone?” “I think I’ll manage.” “Ok I guess I’ll get some shuteye but when I’m done I’m coming right back to help you.” “Fine and fair, Cmon zamazenta. Homeward bound!”Zamazenta lets out a howl and bounds off to your houses.

The next day hop finally appears in your house. Your mother had gone off to work for the day. “I can’t believe I slept for 16 hours. Now I’ll never have to sleep again!” “Morning hop, I hope you don’t mean that.” You lay on the couch with your leg propped up with pillows, Nintendo switch on your stomach. Hop kisses your cheek. “Good morning, I see your mom already got you all set up for the day.” “Yea she’s just a darling. Did you bring your switch?” “Ah no I didn’t think of it, I’ll be right back.” 

Hop leaves to get his switch from his house. When he gets back he sees you in a similar position but now with a glass of juice. “Where’d the juice come from?” Hop asks. “An orange.” Hop glares. “Did you get it yourself?” “Yes” “why didn’t you just ask me?” “I’m not a paraplegic I can do stuff still!” “You’re supposed to be taking it easy!” “It wasn’t that hard to get the juice.” Hop looks to the little splashes of juice left on the floor. “And I assume you gave some to the floor because it was thirsty? Cmon (y/n) save your mom and me some heartache just let me help you.”   
You feel like a toddler again. Always wanting to do stuff by yourself but unable to do anything well. 

Hop offers up playing smash bros to take your mind off of it all. You never got much time to play video games with having the Galar region to take care of and a hate of staying in the house. It didn’t mean you weren’t ready to kick hops ass either way. You chose robin because you love the idea of people being able to use Pokémon attacks. Hop picks Kirby because he is round. Both of you are pretty bad at video games so you mash buttons and pray it’ll hit the other. You leave items on because it’s more fun and chaotic. You especially like all the poke balls filled with Pokémon you’ve never seen before. One of them reveals solgaleo, you’ve always thought it looked so fluffy. Hop gets thrown off the stage by it. 

“Hey hop, do you think we’re ever gonna get to see these Pokémon?” “I can’t imagine so, but then again we do have the legendaries if this region, so maybe we’ll have the honor of meeting others someday somehow.” “That would be sick.” You win the match. “Rematch.” “But I wanna be duck hunt.” “Rematch!” You rematch and win again. “Different match!” 

You pick duck hunt. Hop picks charizard. “Isn’t it kinda weird they just put real stuff in smash? Like everybody else is a magician or an angel but then they just have real Pokémon in it.” “I dunno (y/n) why are baseballs and real food allowed in. It doesn’t gotta make sense.” Hop takes a stock off of you by using a flare blitz. He keeps spamming it. “Hey! That’s not fair! Use a different move!” “Learn to counter it!” You take his advice and fly over his flare blitz, he falls off the stage. “Shoot. I thought I had that in the bag. Guess I’ll have to improve my strat.” He figures out how to grab and shield. He gets into a groove of throwing you and then flare blitzing. 

You decide a new approach of covering his eyes with one hand while you play with the other. Hop smacks at your hand while still trying to play. “Hey! No fair!” Hop smacks your hand until it’s down by his mouth and he licks your hand. You take it away from him and rub your hand on your pants “Eww! What’s wrong with you!” “I’m trying to play the game without a cheaters influence!” Hop ends up losing by jumping off the stage one last time. he drops his switch in defeat. “That was so close too.” 

“One more round. Winner takes all.” You challenge. You see the fire reignite in hops eyes. “You’re on. No dirty tricks.” “Scouts honor.” You choose inkling, hop picks jigglypuff. It’s a tough match, hop is as focused as possible on beating you with the little knowledge he’s figured out from these past rounds. You’re both down to one stock left at around 90% health, it could go either way. Hop gets a rest attack on you and you lose. You’re both flabbergasted. You both had no idea rest actually did damage let alone kill. Hop looks up at you with the happy crazed expression. “I....I did it!!! I finally beat my rival! I’ve never felt so alive!” You can’t help but smile at your loss. Hops deserved a win ever since he’s begun to call you his rival. 

Hop jumps up and poses. “Today marks a magnificent day in our history, (y/n), the day I’ve finally won!” You clap for him. “Thank you for putting up a fair fight. It means the world to me.” He shakes your hand in good sportsmanship. “In celebration I will make us a both a lunch to remember! You just sit tight because I won’t let you do anything else.” You roll your eyes.

As hop begins to prep the meal you can’t help but start to feel your situation. Have you lost your mojo with the loss of one useful leg? You chastise yourself for being childish. Just because you lose one time you’re getting worried? You can’t help but feel the couch becoming uncomfortable. It’s only two weeks calm down! at least it’s not six! Your head is always a constant state of bickering. 

You realize that you’ve been staring in hops direction making faces for a while now. Thankfully hop was too busy with cooking to look over here. Hop... you still can’t believe he’s finally won. It was such a small game but it feels so huge. I mean your whole lives hops never been able to win even a small game against you. You’re so proud but at the same time it makes you wonder. Is this a new chapter of your lives? Is hop going to win stuff now? Are you the loser who has to reevaluate your life? Hop was so strong to change his entire path, you don’t know if you have that same strength... 

You smack your cheeks and shake your head. These internal monologues are obnoxious. Live in the present. The one you love is cooking lunch for you while you’re in a time of need. That is so sweet. You love hop deeply and you know that even if you have to transform your whole life he’ll be right next to you to help. But also you’re being fuckin nuts right now. 

“Hooooop, can I please get up? I need some fresh air!” “Lunch is almost done I promise! Then we can go for a walk together.” “Ooooookkkk what’s for lunch?” “You’ll see!” In a few minutes he brings you over your favorite food. You feel tears start to form. “Thank you so much Hop...” “you’re welcome (y/n) I’m happy to help! Wait a minute. Are you crying?” You rub at your eyes. “No I’m just emotional, don’t worry. You’re just... the best. I love you.” Hop holds your hands. “Is there anything you need to talk about? You have been through a lot. I’m always here to listen.” You pull him into a hug. It’s mostly putting your face into his stomach since he’s standing and you’re still stuck on the couch. He slowly smooths out your hair. “Or this, Thats fine too. I dunno if I thanked you enough for saving Lee by the way. A dead brother would’ve been a huge bummer on me, and a dead Leon would’ve made the world a worse place for sure. And you did it all with a bum leg. Im sure it wasn’t easy!” You look up at hop with big sad eyes. “It hurt so much hop. Even with togekiss there it hurt.” “Do you want to tell me how you got hurt?” You swallow the desire to sob. “Yes... let’s eat... and I’ll tell you.” You were starving, probably helping fuel your sour mood. 

Hop sits on the floor next to the couch and begins to nibble at his food, looking at you with great curiosity. After a few bites of your own, you begin to regale him the tale of all that happened to you while you were on the hunt for Leon. “So I went to the armored island or whatever the fuck it’s called and I met Leon’s old freak master mustard and I went into a pretty cave full of jewels and I fought diancie and then I got Leon and charizard who were knocked out from diancie and then we went on our way to the hospital and then charizard was too tired to fly and started to fall and I dropped my dragapults ball so I jumped off charizard to get it and then I made dragapult save charizard and Leon and I used togekiss to save me from falling but I was like a second too late so one of my legs got messed up and then togekiss healed me to the best of its ability and then zamazenta went berserk and then we went to the hospital and then we came back the end.” 

“Wait a minute?? What! You saw diancie?” “Oh yea I guess that’s kinda spectacular. Real jerk of a Pokémon.” “I’ll be sure to keep that on record. That’s a fairy type right? Maybe Bede should look into it.” You snicker. “If Bede goes missing I’m not looking for him. Breaking a leg for him isn’t worth it. He’d probably be like “oooh you got hurt because of helping others. That’s why you are weak.” Or some garbage.” “That guys crazy. But it wasn’t even the caves fault or diancie. It was sleepy ole charizard.” “That’s true but I love charizard and couldn’t blame him for doing his best. I will make fun of Bede until he does something good.” “I’m glad I’m on your good side...” you two keep eating and chattering about your adventure. You feel a lot better. 

“This was a delicious meal hop. Can we go walk it off now? I’m gonna die if I’m in here any longer.” “Yea yea, let’s go. Tell me if you feel any pain.” You swing your legs over the side of the couch, hop lifts you up the rest of the way until you’re to your feet, then he wraps your arm around his shoulder. “Just keep the weight onto me and off of that side alright?” You nod. It feels a bit embarrassing to need help but you swallow your pride and let Hop be your crutch.

You’ve never realized how hard it is to hop on one foot for an extended period of time even with support. After a few minutes of “walking” you’re already exhausted. “You wanna take a break (y/n)?” “Yea...” hop directs you over to a bench and as soon as your both sitting he elevates your leg by putting it on him. “Thanks hop... this friggen sucks.” “I can imagine. Maybe we should get you a stroller.” “I think that’s a wheelchair when you get older. Also if you get me one I’ll never forgive you.” 

Hop studies your cast. “Bright neon green huh? They really want you to stand out. Do you mind if I sign it?” “I guess not just don’t write anything bad.” Hop takes out a permanent marker from his bag and scribbles down a message. When he’s done he looks a little too happy a about it. “Hop. What does it say.” “(Y/n), you are my everything. I know you can get through this. I love you so very much xoxo feel better soon.” You look down to see if he wrote anything else you just see that he drew a big heart around his message and little xo’s around it. You feel a little embarrassed. “Hop you’re such a sap! I wonder what people will think if they read it...” “oh yea I forgot to sign it!” He scribbles in big letters “LOVE HOP, YOUR BOYFRIEND” you hide your face in your hands. “Oh my god. Now I’m definitely getting teased.” “Ahh don’t worry (y/n) I doubt you’ll have to go anywhere for the next two weeks anyways. It’s just for you to look at and feel better knowing that you’re loved!” You get a text from the new chairman.

“Hello (y/n) I heard you were injured, that is just the worst! But I thought it would be a good chance to unveil my new plans for another hospital in a more populated area! If they see that even the champion can be injured im sure they’ll all agree with me! So many poor children can be saved with your influence. The conference is tomorrow you better be there!” You read out to hop and give him a dead stare. “Man this new chairman seems a bit screwy in the head, but it would be nice to have a new hospital!” You gesture down to your cast. “Ha... yea well! If the world didn’t know we were dating before they’ll really know now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fcuk it, two chapters one day. It didnt feel right to leave the last chapter for like a few days as i wrote this one so i decided both go up on the same day. I love you all kissy kissy


	12. Charity Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital charity event by the new chairman man fame is a pain! but not as much as bede is!

The next day you find yourself ready to go to the charity event whatever’s going on with the chairman. He sent you a flying taxi and it awaits outside your house. You currently struggle by yourself to get down the stairs until hop crashes into your house. “What are you doing! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Hop rushes up the stairs to support your side. “I could’ve done it.” “You also could’ve hurt yourself. Lean on me (y/n) I’m always here for you if you just ask. How’d you even get upstairs?” “I had my mom with me don’t worry, I’m not actively trying to make things harder on myself.” He helps you down the rest of the stairs and lifts you into the flying taxi. 

“Heh, at this rate I’ll be able to carry you by the end of your two weeks.” You have trouble talking past your embarrassment about the whole thing. You feel like a child. “Muscle doesn’t grow that fast.” Hop kisses you sweetly. It makes you feel a lot better. “Thank you...” you whisper. He wraps his arm around your side. He always knew that the little stuff was what counted the most with you. You wrap your arms around his side too. He leans his head on your shoulder and you lean your head on his head. For the first time since you’ve gotten home you forget your leg.

You’re jolted out of your dreamy state by the landing of the taxi. Within an instant the hair and makeup folk come and snatch you out of the cab. You’re pretty used to this but you always hated how they just leave hop behind without a word. He’s used to it to. He usually gets a front row seat so he can’t complain too hard. 

Hop wanders down to the front row as he does to wait for like an hour until the event actually starts. Hop could swear he saw the color pink in the corner of his eye, so he lets out his inteleon and his pincurchin take up the seats next to him just in case. A few minutes later of hop playing solitaire on his phone and he hears a voice he never wants to hear. “So the champion is out of commission I hear? Can’t lose a battle but she can’t win against Mother Nature I suppose.” Hops mood sours. Bede sits next to his inteleon. Hops inteleon looks about to kill Bede so he puts it back in its ball. As much as hop would love to watch Bede suffer the wrath he can’t have murder charges on his hands.

“Yes (y/n) got hurt saving Lee from certain death. I’m glad it was only her leg that got hurt.” Hop was maybe stretching the truth but he wasn’t going to show any weakness for him. “Ah so tragic, that’s what she gets for being a hero I suppose.” “I don’t understand how you thought you could’ve been champion with an attitude like that. You know you have to be more than just a person who wins right?” “It’s not a requirement to help people as champion it’s just something the people would enjoy. Besides that was my past ambition, but perhaps i should kick the girl while she’s down and steal her position, hoo hoo.” Hop can feel his anger rising. He takes a deep breath. “Even if (y/n) is injured she’s not the one fighting anyways. As long as she has the clear head she always keeps she’ll never lose a match.” 

“Do you think she still has that? I mean she’s been through a harsh experience and now her brain is focused on healing.” “That doesn’t sound like science but I’m not enough of a doctor to prove you wrong. You’re silly Bede. Stick to your gym if you know what’s good for you.” “Is that a threat?” “It’s advice.” Bede Shuts his dumb mouth for a thinking of more stupid things to say.

In the dressing room the hair and makeup people try to keep your natural look but as enhanced as possible but not so enhanced that you can’t sell a hospital to these people. They keep your hair fairly similar but smooth down all the hairs sticking up. “Ugh YUCK neon green? Why are casts the worst colors for matching your outfit with! And what’s this? Who wrote on this?” The lady reads the message. “Oh my oh my~ your boyfriend huh? Do tell me all about him!” Oh good. Here we go. “Ah well we’ve known eachother pretty much our whole lives. He was my rival in the gym challenge and everything. He supports and loves me through all these events I drag him to and I’m truly grateful for it, he’s the best.” The lady begins to blubber about how beautiful young love is and how she’ll be alone forever. You don’t listen too hard because you know she’s not listening to you either.

“I could cover it up for you if you’d like.” She points to the cast. “No.” That came out a bit more curtly than you wanted but you weren’t going to waffle about it. The lady blinks twice in awe and walks off without a word. Maybe you were a bit too harsh. You didn’t know how much it meant to you that hop marked you until it was threatened to be taken away. The costume department comes over and puts you in a wheelchair to make you look “more injured.” Maybe a new hospital is for the good of everybody but these tactics don’t sit right with you. When you try to say that you don’t feel right about this they explain you away with “you’ll have better mobility, we don’t have any crutches for you.” Five minutes until showtime. 

Bede has kept his mouth mostly shut during the time he’s been sitting near hop, stewing about what he’s going to say next. When he finally finds his words, he scoots into the chair next to hop. “So, are you sure she isn’t any weaker? You haven’t noticed anything off? Have you won something against her since she’s been broken?” He does a posh chuckle to himself at that last one. Hop can’t help but recall his small video game win earlier. He’d never tell Bede but his expression betrays him. “No way. You cannot be serious! You? You won before I did? That’s impossible. I will challenge her right after this event.” Hop can feel his blood boiling.

“You have some nerve coming to an event about a hospital to challenge the injured champion to a match just because you think I shouldn’t be able to win at anything. Why are you even sitting next to me? It’s disgusting of you to use me for your weird ideas of what’ll make you win!” Bede smiles. “I don’t just think you shouldn’t be able to win at anything. I know it. I’ve seen it. Even if it wasn’t true, I beat you, and by transitive property, if I can beat you and you can beat the champion then I can easily crush the champion.” “Her name is (y/n).” “She won’t matter to me once her title is gone.” 

Hop puts his pincurchin back in its ball and walks away. It’s not worth wasting words on him. Bede grabs his shoulder. “What’s the matter? You at least used to battle me before you ran off crying.” That’s it. That’s the final straw. Hop takes the hand and flips Bede over his shoulder making Bede cry out like a little rich boy. “Go away Bede. Far away. If you challenge (y/n) here I will not hesitate to destroy you.” Bede runs off towards the direction of security. Hop slowly walks back to his seat pretending he didn’t just do that. Security walks over and taps him on the shoulder. “Scuse me sir, did you attack that young man over there?” He points to Bede who is pouting a few meters away. “Did you see me do that?” “Yes.” “It was in self defense. He grabbed me first and I feared for my life.” “Say no more.” The security guard walks back to Bede and cuffs him, and takes him away for questioning. Hop sighs in relief. That should definitely keep Bede away for a while. He felt kinda bad about it he wasn’t ever happy about real human battles. He wondered what you would think of him for it...

The event starts. You’re wheeled on stage next to the side of the new chairman. Thousands of eyes stare in boredom except hop who you can easily pick out of the crowd. He’s giving you thumbs up and other silent cheers. It makes you smile. What a dork. The chairman starts blathering on about hospitals and how important it is for the community to come together to help eachother and how even the champion needs help sometimes. He tells an exaggerated lie of a story about how you rescued Leon from the depths of hell while he was on the edge of his life and you sacrificed your ability to walk for him to survive. You try to keep a straight face during all the horrific prose. Hop looks like he’s about to start laughing. 

The chairman eventually finished his long winded speech and asks for donations. The hoity toity rich people donate far too much far too quickly. The event is over way sooner than expected since the hospital is immediately funded. Did people really believe that story or do they actually care about another hospital in Galar. Why did you even have to be here. “Ok people everybody who donated can now get a special league card from the champion if they so choose! Each personally autographed!” Oh good. You were here to work. Hop rolls his eyes so hard you can tell from the stage. You give him a shrug.

They roll you into a table and you have a bit of chatter with each person who donated and sign based on what they say. You can see hop still sitting in his chair way off in the distance. His patience is astounding. A few of the people ask about the love letter from hop on your cast. Each time you respond that it’s a good luck charm from somebody very dear to you. Some of them take that answer but some are pushy and make your clarify that you have a boyfriend. You thought it was clear enough from the “YOUR BOYFRIEND HOP” but apparently it’s national nosey day! 

After you’re finally done with the dumb autographs at this stupid event the makeup people hide you and take you out of the wheelchair. The chairman comes out to greet you. “Good work today (y/n), you made a lot of children have a better chance of living today!” He shakes your hand. “I hope we will be able to make a beautiful world together.” You nod hesitantly because that sounded kinda evil but you don’t want to be rude. 

At long last you’re free from your obligations. You hobble out to go get hop who charges towards you to stop you from moving with your bad leg, just barely stopping himself from crashing into you. You feel your life flash before your eyes. Hop takes your arm and uses his shoulder as your crutch. 

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long, that must’ve been super boring. You have the patience of a saint.” You kiss him chastely. “It’s all worth it for a kiss~” he says in a sappy tone. You roll your eyes. “It wasn’t that boring though. Bede tried to talk to me for a while.” “Oh wow now I’m really sorry.” “No it was great, well I mean not at first, he was saying some weird stuff about wanting to beat you while you were down or something. I tried to walk away and just ignore him but then he put his hand on my shoulder and I destroyed him! It was so cool! I flipped him like I learned from Lee!” 

You were in awe. You had no idea hop had the capacity to actually fight humans he always seemed so soft. “Hop I am SO proud! That must’ve sent him running scared. I wonder why he’s so obsessed with beating me still.” Hop looks down at his hands mulling over all that Bede said. “I don’t know but he doesn’t seem right in the head. All the things he was saying were so dastardly. He treated me like I was nothing but he was still sitting next to me anyways like we were good friends. I hope he stays locked up for a while every encounter with him haunts me.” “Locked up?” “He tried to sick a cop on me but he got taken in for questioning instead.” “Yikes. You’ve really had a day. You wanna go home and play video games?” “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing funnier to me on this earth than making bede a horrible villain i apologize to all bede fans also sorry if this chapter sucks i wrote it at very odd times and then got sick of it this injured arc is over soon


	13. Cast off yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast comes off lets play tag and be a bit too horny!

Two weeks of needing to be lugged around was finally up. Today was the day you get your leg and your life back and you were so excited. Not that you didn’t appreciate everybody helping you out so much but you hated needing others. especially for simple tasks like stairs and walking. You were so grateful your togekiss lessened you’re heal time so much you would’ve gone insane if you had to live like that for six weeks.

Hop was coming with you to get the cast off of course. You needed the moral support and he refused to let you go to the hospital alone if you didn’t have to be. Your zamazenta already knew how to get to the hospital so you decided to take it instead of a corviknight taxi. Hop lifted you up onto its back and he sat behind you to make sure you didn’t fall.

Hops protectiveness through this whole deal has been through the roof he wouldn’t even let you move by yourself when he was around. It bugged you to no end but you knew it was all for the best. You were practically fit to burst with excitement of being your own person again. 

You ordered zamazenta into a full sprint off to the hospital. Hop wrapped his arms around you to keep you anchored from bouncing around too much. “Maybe we should’ve taken the air taxi, this feels a bit dangerous. Can you slow it down?” “No.” “(Y/n) I know you’re eager but you don’t want to show up with more injuries before you get your cast off. Or my injuries.” You slow the dog down a bit. You could never hurt hop and live with it. “Thank you~” you groan.

You end up at the hospital in record time. Hop lowers you off of your legendary beast and walks with you to the front desk. “Hi I’m here to get my cast cut off.” “It’s a three hour wait.” “I’m the champion.” “Come right in this’ll only take a moment.” You really feel uneasy about what being champion unlocks for you sometimes. Or the general injustice of this hospital.

“The doctor will be right in.” Says the receptionist. Do you need a doctor for a cast removal? You’re not a medical expert. You look over to hop who looks kinda wigged out to be here. “Is everything alright, dear?” Hop shakes himself out of it. “Ah yea I’m just not very good with hospitals. They smell like death and the last time I was in one I watched my grandmother die.” “Oh. Thank you for being here with me then. It means a lot to me.” He holds your hand tightly. “I’ll always be here for you. Even in freaky hospitals.” You kiss his cheek. “Are you the doctor? Because you always know how to make me feel better.” He gives you a cheeky grin. You roll your eyes with a big smile on your face. 

The doctor arrives shortly after with a scary looking little tool in his hand. “Hello again Ms. Champion. I see your friend got younger. Tell me your secret!” Hop looks around confused. “Do you mean me?” “This is Leon’s little brother, Hop.” Hop looks very unappreciative of this doctors humor. “Oh of course! Nice to meet you son. Anyways down to business. It’s time for this cast to go.” He revs up his little saw and Hop steps a little bit behind you, still holding your hand.

The doctor cuts the cast off in a fairly short amount of time and it falls onto the floor. Your leg feels like it can breathe again. You feel the urge to frolic. “Now be a little gentle with yourself. Your leg has been out of commission for two weeks so t might not be as strong as usual. But you’re all set here. Get out.” The doctor laughs to himself as he leaves the room. You stand on your own two feet. It does feel a little weird but you’re sure it’ll be fine if you use it. 

Hop keeps a stern hold on your hand ready at anytime for you to fall as you exit the hospital together. You decide to fuck with him by sprinting off into the fields. Hop stumbles a bit at first but easily keeps up with your shenanigans. He can’t help but smile at you finally being free again. He runs up to your side and hooks his arm into yours so you run at the same pace. 

After a bit you feel tired and decide that the fields should be soft enough around here to take a good tumble, so you trip yourself and take hop down with you making the two of you roll for a few feet. It hurt but not as much as it makes you laugh. Hop lays sprawled out like he’s a lab specimen. “Owwww why would you even do that. I gotta go back to the hospital.” He whines. You crawl over to him and straddle his hips. His face reddens. “Tell me where it hurts.” “Right here.” He says, pointing to his lips. You kiss him with a wild passion. “All better.” He says with stars in his eyes. You giggle while standing up and you offer him your hand. He takes it and you help him up. 

He lightly smacks your arm and runs off yelling “tag you’re it!” Oh he was going down. You sprinted after him while he was running for his life. When you were close to tagging range he threw his jacket at you as a decoy, and it worked. It hit you directly over your face blinding you and making you have to stop. You hear a camera shutter sound. When you get the jacket off you see Hops phone floating near you. You catch it with the jacket from out of the air. You look around for Hop but it seems like he’s vanished somewhere. Probably resting. You look at the rotom phone and you take a really nice picture on it of you with hops jacket tied around your waist. 

After that little breather it’s time to get back to the hunt. You stalk through the tall grass looking for any signs of hop, but the field is already pretty trampled from your running around so it’s difficult. You hear a faint rustle in the distance. You charge toward it and you watch Hop scramble off the ground and back into a sprint. He took too long to get up however because with a leaping stride you tackle him to the ground. “Tag. You’re it.” “You’re trying to kill me today I just know it, yeesh, you didn’t have to make me eat dirt it’s tag.” He smacks your arm. “Tag you’re it.” You tag him back. Then he tags you again. You tag him again. He kisses your cheek. “Tag you’re it.” You kiss him all over his face. “Now you’re it like ten times.” “Doesn’t that make you it again.” You kiss him one more time. “Not anymore.” 

“Yknow what, I give up. I can live with being it.” He rips his jacket off of you. “I can’t live with you stealing that however.” “Aww. Here’s your phone back by the way. I took a picture with it.” “This is very cute but you’re flipping me off in it.” “Don’t use your phone to cheat at games!” “I wasn’t cheating I just wanted a picture of you getting destroyed by my genius plan.” “Are you devious now? I can’t believe it. My sweet little wooloo has gone and turned into a crafty nickit.” “I’m not even evolved? You’re so cruel.” “You’re not a high enough level yet.” “Can’t argue with that. Yes I’m devious now. If I can’t beat you in head on physical challenges I’ll find a new way.” “oh wow hop you’re so smart and evil you’re gonna make me swoon~” 

“You joke but I could if I wanted to! I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable!” “What? Prove it.” You can see Hop losing his cool attitude. “Yea that’s what I thought. You’re always going to be my sweet wooloo at heart even if you’re becoming craftier in life.” Hop smacks his face and psychs himself up. “No. I can do this.” 

He puts a hand on your shoulder and an extremely gentle hand on your neck and he “makes you” lay down. You play along because you’re excited to see where this goes. He straddles your hips and leans down to passionately kiss you, still keeping a hand on your neck that gets a bit more confident in its grip. You’re getting a little lost in what he’s doing now, but you’re super excited. Your heart is pounding like a steady drum. He begins to kiss from your lip, to your cheek, and down until he’s at the edge of your chin. 

You can feel your whole body heat up. Hop looks you in the eye with sort of a nervous excitement as he takes the hand off your neck and uses his thumb to trace up the side of your neck to the edge of your jawline until the hand reaches your chin and tilts your head up. He lowers himself down and kisses the side of your neck him thumb just traced. It makes you feel a lot more than you ever thought it would. After a moment hop stops kissing your neck and hesitates for a moment before his next move. He bites. Not hard, but enough to make you let out a small “m-mmm” that you didn’t even know you had in you. You feel entirely embarrassed about it even Hop stops in his tracks. He looks at you wide eyed wish a blush all the way up to his ear tips. “That’s proof enough for me. Thank goodness too I was getting scared. I don’t think I’m ready to be that crafty yet.” 

He gets off of you and sits by your side. You lay there with your hands over your face. “Are you ok (y/n)? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” “No no. No. I was too comfortable if anything. I just wasn’t ready for that side of myself. Thank you for that experience. It’s good to know. I have a lot to think about.” “Can I please see your face at least?” You slowly remove your hands. You’re as red as if you were sunburned. Hop gives you a guilty smile. “This makes me all too glad. I got you real good. You can win as much tag as you’d like this is the only victory I need.” You shoot him a dirty look. “Sorry sorry!” He helps you sit up and holds you in his arms. “Thank you for letting me test that out, I mean it, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” “You’ve been fantasizing about us?” “Don’t put it that way it sounds sad.” “I think it’s cute.” “I think you’re cute.” “I fantasize too yknow.” “What? No way. About what?” “Too much. Nothing I feel comfortable doing yet for sure. But it’s fun to think about it.” Hop looks at you incredulously. “Wow.” “What do you mean wow!” “It’s just a nice feeling. To know I’m always on your mind or something. In like every way. I dunno is that creepy?” “Maybe but I agree. Maybe we’re just kinda creepy.” “Oh goodie. Well as long as we’re in the same boat about it I guess I can live with that.” “I love you” “I love you too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going through some odd decisions writing wise because i generally think of making ALL these chapters a little nsfw but at the same time i dont feel like theyre old enough yet to go too far. how old are they? uhhhh...


	14. Valentines day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes im two days late. but its valentines day!!!

Valentine’s Day was coming up. This is the first time you actually had somebody to spend it with and not do some wacky shenanigans were you give hop something completely romantic but play it off as a gift among friends. It’s so nice to be dating now that old song and dance was so stressful and tiring for years. One year you gave hop an applin and pretended you didn’t even know the legend. You just told him “oh yea I thought you’d like it!” You disgusted yourself thinking back on it.

Now you had the real challenge of having a real nice Valentine’s Day with your real boyfriend in a real romantic way. It was almost kinda scary the expectations you put on yourself for this, but you weren’t going to back down from them. This was going to be the most romantic night you can possibly muster. No matter what!

Hop was freaking out over what to get you for Valentine’s Day. Not that he didn’t ALREADY get you something for Valentine’s Day (chocolates in the shapes of luvdiscs) but he wanted to get you something more meaningful! 

Sonia noticed him biting the end of a pen while he was furiously thinking. “Valentine’s day gift?” Hop almost jumped out of his chair. He had no idea she was there. “Yes... what’d you get Lee?” “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” “Ewww! Are you serious?” She kinda shrugs with an embarrassed grin. “And that’s all you give him?” Sonia nearly smacks him upside the head. “Are you saying I’m not enough?” “I’m just saying that if it were me I’d be disappointed, it’s nice to get something that he can keep like a ring or another hat. Something that he can look at and it reminds him of you!” Sonia looks like the world is crashing down around her. “This just got so much more complicated. You think he’d like another hat?” “Probably, just something that comes from the heart.” “I wish I never asked you anything.” Sonia runs out of the lab in a panic. Hop shrugs and goes back to brainstorming. At least she had two ideas. Lucky.

After an hour hop has an entire map of scribbles of choreography for your romantic night together. First he will pick you up at your house on his zacian which he will tie fancy bows on and put a rose in its mouth to make him look nice. Then he’ll take you to watch the sunset with him. As you chatter he’ll find the perfect time to give his gifts, chocolates and a ring he forged himself from his corviknights claw, then you’ll both go back to his house. He will show you the beautiful love nest he made and he’ll put on a sappy romcom and then whatever happens happens.

This felt like a good plan. But was it romantic enough? Hop chewed on his pen a bit before he crumpled up his plans and threw them out. Back to the drawing board.

You were still busy preparing for the night itself. You thought of all the possible activities. Take a mambo class? Get a band to play for you both the whole evening? A dinner date in the top of rose tower? A stay at the hotel? A hotel actually sounded pretty good. It’s tiring stepping around parents all the time. Not like you do anything incriminating it’s just nice to have privacy. You book a night at the nicest hotel in circhester. You tell the hotel people to spread rose petals all over the beds and leave towels shaped like swannas kissing. You could maybe cook a nice dinner together and then watch something I dunno! You have most of your plans. You just have to figure out what your gift to him will be.

You text hop. “Meet me at my house tomorrow when you’re done with work. We gotta do something cute for Valentine’s Day.” He texts back. “Don’t worry (y/n) I got it all figured out. Come to my house after my work.” “That doesn’t make any sense come to my house and we can go to yours after.” “You drive a hard bargain but fine. See you tomorrow :kissyface:” 

Wait did he just say he had it figured out. You have it figured out! You’re not supposed to both have it figured out! Now you really feel like you don’t have it figured out who knows what hops been planning. Should you just go along with his plans? No you’re really proud of yours. It’s going to be a messy Valentine’s Day.

The next day it was a long and agonizing wait for hop to get out of the lab. You’d been so excited to spend the day with him and give him his gift it made you wanna burst. You get startled by a knock at the door and hop entering. “Hello?” “Did you lose all your manners?” “Yes. I’ve been too excited. Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” He hands you a box of luvdisc shaped chocolates. You jump on him and hug him tight. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you’re so early. I’m glad.” “Sonia wanted to go celebrate too so she decided that research isn’t important today.” “I wonder what they’re going to do for Valentine’s Day.” “You don’t want to know.” Hop says with a scrunched up face. You laugh. You love when Sonia destroys hops sanity by telling him all the weird stuff she does with his brother.

“So you wanted us to go to your house?” “Yes...” “why” “just come with me.” He takes you by the hand and walks with you five feet to his house just in case you forgot where it was. He tells you to wait outside and he goes in the back door. After a few moments you get a text that tells you to “open the door”. 

When you open the door, heart shaped balloons and confetti fall onto you and you see through the mess “Happy Valentine’s Day!” On a banner he made himself. It has little drawings of stick figures that resemble you both holding hands. You can’t help but laugh it’s all so cute. “I love you so much Hop. This is the best.” “It’s only just begun!” Hop walks out in a suit and tie with a bouquet of roses. You put your hand over your cheek in awe. “You look so handsome Hop, I feel absolutely spoiled.” “Yes! Exactly my goal! I have a lot planned today to show how much I love you!” “That’s gonna be a bit of a problem hop. I also have a lot planned today to show how much I love YOU!” Hop looks taken aback with embarrassment. “What? No This can’t be possible.” “What do you mean? We’re dating hop Valentine’s Day is for both of us to show off how much we love eachother. Did you think I was just going to leave you scot free? You’re going to get spoiled rotten today. Come with me.” 

You hook your arm into his and drag him off with you back to your house with your flowers still in hand. Once you get there you make him stay while you fetch your gifts for him. You hand him a bouquet of lilies and hand him your own box of wooloo shaped truffles. Hop looks like he’s about to weep with joy. “I have a whole evening planned out for us but we can compromise with your evening. All I really have already set up is a stay at the nicest hotel in circhester.” He picks you up and spins you around once before putting you back down and holding you close. 

“That sounds phenomenal. I have some plans of my own, but I know just how to mesh them into yours. Zacian! Come on out! We’re going to circhester!” The legendary dog leaps out of its ball. It’s entirely dressed up with bows along its braids and a rose in its mouth. Somehow it looks happy about this. There are also reins attached to the rose in its mouth like some show rapidash wear. The zacian bows so you can get on. Hop gets on behind you, taking the reins. “Onward noble steed! To circhester!” 

The dog starts with a leisurely trot. This could take years but you’re not really in a hurry anyways. “You must have a really strong bond with your zacian if it agreed to all this. I’m impressed.” Hop scratches the back of his head “aw shucks, you really think so? I thought it was kinda cheating because the dog picked me first.” “You literally tamed it from being wild Hop I think your friendship was a two way street. Take the credit. You’re an amazing trainer whether you wanna be or not.” Hop looks around bashfully. “You’re too sweet to me. Take the reins before I crash us from too much love in my heart.”

You take the reins that are very clearly not steering anything because you love to play along. Hop wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your head. “I just really wanted to hold you.” You grin. “Then you better hold on tight.” “Wha-?” You crack the reins lightly and zacian begins to run at a full gallop. Hop tightens his grip. Your grin grows wider. “You hijacked my dog!” “Sorry, I wanted you to hold me like this. Well get to circhester in no time now.” Hop pulls you back even closer into him. You feel so warm even with the cold February air rushing around you both. 

You eventually arrive at circhester, you’re not really sure why you chose going to a frigid place when it’s the middle of February but you do have hand warmers at least. You both slip off of zacian and you immediately put your hands in Hops pockets. He puts his hands in his pockets and holds yours. You make your way to the hotel in your strange conga line. You get to the front desk and check in as “champion” and you’re offered a molten lava cake. You refuse for now... 

As you enter your room you’re both amazed at how huge it is. There’s even a hot tub in it shaped like a heart. On the bed you see the rose petals you requested and the swanna shaped towels. 5 stars. Hop is amazed by the folding technique. He looks up how to fold towels into other shapes and begins to practice some as you unpack both your things. And by things it’s like two switches and your swimsuit as well as your special gift that you hide under the bed. Hop shows you a towel that he folded into a hat. You’re impressed that he learned so fast.

“Do you want to take a dip in the hot tub or do you have any specific plans for us right now. I think all I have left is maybe dinner.” He walks over to his bag. “I have ideas but we can use the hot tub too. He pulls out chocolate rawst berries and his swim trunks. “Oh hell yes hop you’re a genius.” 

You get changed and jump into the already boiling tub. Hop follows you in shortly after leaving the tub of rawst berries on the edge. He takes one out and holds it right above your mouth. You bite it off it’s stem like a goddess. It’s delicious and made with rich chocolate. “Hand me one of those.” Hop hands you one and you hold the stem bit in your mouth. “I don’t think this is going to work the way you want (y/n)” you gesture him over with the berry in your mouth. He quickly bites it leaving you only the stem and no kiss. You spit the stem out to the side and kiss hop roughly while he’s still trying to chew his. It’s a very nice tasting kiss but kinda gross feeling. “You’re insatiable. Can’t even wait until I finish my berry. If you want a kiss you can just ask.” “Can I have a kiss.” Hop tenderly takes your chin in his hand and tilts you into a passionate kiss that lasts until you both run out of air. 

You can’t tell if it’s just the hot water but hop looks like he’s about to faint. You snap him out of it by asking for another strawberry. He looks like he’s about to hand you one but he bites it instead. You give him and insulted look and splash at him. He giggles and gets another strawberry and actually hands it to you this time. You nibble at it like a morpeko. Hop lays his head on your shoulder. “So what was it you hid under the bed.” “Do you think you can handle it.” “Considering it’s for me I sure hope I can.” “When we prune up enough maybe. I don’t wanna get out yet.” “Fiiiine.” Hop wraps his arm around you and traces little circles across your skin. It kinda tickles but it’s nice. 

After a while of soaking you feel thoroughly steamed and get out. You wrap one towel around your neck to let your hair dry and you walk over to hop with the other one and wrap it around his waist. “Can I have my gift now pleeeeaaase.” “Yea yea just close your eyes.” You get your little wrapped gift out from under the bed. You hand it to him and he unwraps it. “A pokeball, huh? You really went all out.” “Open it!!” He let’s a shiny gothita out of its ball. “Oh my god! A shiny? Where did you find this!” “It happened on me when I was hatching eggs to fill the Pokédex. I thought you’d enjoy researching what makes these guys tick.” Hop kisses your cheek and picks up the gothita in his hands. “Wow, beautiful brown eyes. We’re going to have to get to know eachother pretty well. Does she have a name?” “No I thought I’d leave it up to you.” “I’ll name her uhhh Susan.” “Wow.” “I’m not great at names but I feel good about that one!” “Yea it’s great. Little shiny Susan.” “oh hush.” He puts Susan back in her ball

“I got a gift for you too, (y/n)” he takes a tiny box out of his pocket and accidentally drops it on the floor. He kneels down to get it and presents it to you on one knee. Oh fuck oh god oh geez. He opens the box and there’s a ring inside. It’s a dark grey with a small message engraved on it. “Oh wow Hop, this is all so sudden, I mean we still live with our parents.” “What do you mean? It’s just a ring?” Hop realizes the way he’s positioned and stands up, his face entirely red. “No no! It’s just a ring not a proposal! Well I guess maybe you could see it as a promise ring or something it’s not though! No commitments! Just a gift! It was forged from a claw my corviknight shed and it says, “friends, rivals, lovers” on it I know it’s a little cheesy but-“ you interrupt him with a kiss. “I think it’s wonderful.” “You do?” “I do.” Hop takes the ring out of the box and slides it on your finger. The cold steel feels nice on your warm skin. 

You hold hops hand. “I love it, thank you. Do you have one too?” “Oh, uh, no I didn’t think about that. Do you want me to wear one?” “I think it’d be cute. Maybe it could be made from something of one of my Pokémon. Actually forget I said anything. You have a birthday coming eventually.” He chuckles. “Alright alright I’ll try to forget.” 

He pulls you in for a hug. “Did I thank you enough for my gift? Because I really love Susan. I’ve always wanted to study the genetic makeup of shinies. You’re very thoughtful.” “I feel thoroughly thanked. Did I thank you enough for the ring? I’ve always wanted a token of yours to keep on me whenever I have to do champion stuff. It’ll be my good luck charm so I never break any limbs again.” “It does my heart good to hear that.” You embrace for a while longer until hops stomach growls.   
“I guess we should get something to eat. What are you in the mood for?” “Food.” “Alright, restaurant it is” “my favorite!”

You two head down to the hotel restaurant arm in arm. Everybody dining there is a couple of all ages. That’s kinda sweet. You cling to hops arm a bit harder. “Table for two.” He tells the host. The host guides you to a table towards the back where other youngish people are seated. There’s a rose and two candles as a centerpiece and the lighting is low. It makes you feel romantic and mysterious like a fortune teller. 

You flip open the menu. Everything looks delicious. You know Hop isn’t especially picky so you ask him what he’s going to get. “You first.” “Why?” “...because I don’t know what I want yet.” “We can’t order the same thing.” “What why.” “It feels like a waste. I like having the option of trying more than one thing when I go out to eat.” “You’re saying I have to share.” “No but even if we knew we weren’t gonna share it feels wrong to get the same thing for some reason.” “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because I think it may have given you head trauma.” “Oh my arceus that’s so mean! And clever. But mean!” “Yea I think I went too far on that one sorry.”

After a few minutes of viciously studying the menu you come up with a decision of chicken parmesan. “Hey hop did you figure it out yet.” “Yea I want chicken parm” “no you don’t.” “Yea I want sirloin steak.” “I love you.” “You’re ridiculous. I love you too.” You both order when the waiter comes around. He brings waters before he leaves.

“Hey hop what’s your favorite drink?” “I’d have to say an Arnold Palmer probably. The sweetness of iced tea combined with the sour taste of lemonade makes the perfect drink, but I don’t like to drink anything but water with meals. I get filled up on drink before the food comes out and it makes my stomach feel weird.” “I agree but I think I enjoy fruit punch the best even if it sounds kinda childish. There’s something so delightful about it to me.” “I could say the same about you.” “Oh hush.” 

You put you hand out on the middle of the table, hop puts his hand on yours. “I wanna stay like this through our meal...” you say meekly. “It’ll be hard to eat but I love a good challenge.” He wraps his hand around yours and subconsciously fiddles with the ring. The smooth metal warms quickly with the heat of hops hands, it feels pleasant moving on your finger. You cherish this moment.

Your food arrives and Hop keeps his “challenge” to you by keeping his hand on yours as he eats. You always liked how whenever he said challenge he usually means promise. “Could I try a bite of your steak?” “Oh so I do have to share my food?” “Only if you want to!” “Alright but I want a bite of yours too.” You both find the perfect bite of your meal for eachother. “Here comes the airplane.” You say as he begrudgingly opens his mouth. You feed him and he looks surprised at how good it is. He then feeds you your bite. 

“See is sharing so bad. Now we know the restaurants strengths and weaknesses.” “I don’t think we’re trying to defeat the restaurant.” “You never know when the day will come where we might have to. As champion I have to stay vigilant and eat many different things.” “You’re so full of it. It makes more sense for me as a professor to say that I have to try all the different foods for research but you don’t see me doing that. You’re just too curious for a normal restaurant. Let’s eat at a buffet next time then you can try anything.” “You’re the smartest person I know Hop and without you I’d be lost.” “I love you too.”

You two stop jabbering to eat your meals. You talk with your hands occasionally rubbing at each others palms with your thumbs or squeezing the others hand. When you finish your meal you pat your stomach. “That was incredible. This has been such a great day. The only thing that can make it better is dessert!” Hop pats his mouth off with his napkin like a proper lad. “Do you wanna split something? I’m pretty full.” “Let’s get a milkshake!” 

You somehow order a milkshake from this fancy restaurant and it comes out with the two straws like this is the Stone Age of romance. You eat the cherri berry on top because hop is allergic. You try to tie the stem in your mouth with your tongue to impress him but the stem is too short. “It’s alright (y/n) I already know you’re a great kisser.” You stop trying and put the stem in your napkin. You both take a straw and quickly drink down your milkshake. After you lift from the straw hop kisses you deeply. The warmth of your lips feels incredible with the cold of the milkshake, but you quickly realize you’re in public and end the kiss faster than you wanted. Hops smiling from ear to ear. “Sorry, I just wanted to prove it for myself that you’re a great kisser. I hope you feel the same about me.” You nod profusely as your heart flutters. Hop covers up a snicker behind his hand. “You’re so cute (y/n)”

You pay the bill when it comes and leave the restaurant where it’s still stupid cold out. Hop drapes his suit jacket over your shoulders even though he’s clearly freezing himself. You keep one side draped over your shoulder and drape the other side on his shoulder so you’re both barely protected from the cold and you run back to your hotel room. 

Once you arrived in the room you both exhale all the cold out of your lungs. Your room was so warm compared to the cruel outdoors. You waste no time getting into your pajamas while hop changes out of his suit in the bathroom. You turn on the tv and flip through the channels mindlessly. Hotel tv never has anything good on. Hop comes out fully pajama’d and starts gathering all the extra pillows and blankets from the closet and throwing them on you. You just kinda let that happen until you finally stop on a cooking channel.

Hop throws one more pillow at you and you finally leap into action. Hop dodges you’re tackle by stepping to the side. “Hey whoa hey I’m just trying to make a nice comfy nest for us. It’s not my fault you were in the way!” Hop teases. You leap at him again and he sidesteps again, you fall face first onto the bed but quickly spring back up. “Stay still! I just wanna get even!” He does as you ask and he lets you get in your next attack. You tackle him onto the bed, making pillows fly in all directions.

Hop looks away embarrassed. “Look what you did. Now I gotta start all over again.” You roll off of him. “I’ll help you if you don’t attack me again.” Hop grins. “I can’t guarantee that.” 

You two gather all the pillows from the floor and make a nest on the bed. Far more comfortable than the nest at the sleepover. You both sit in it with a large blanket draped around the both of you and vaguely pay attention to the cooking show. Openly mocking it at times. “She said a quarter cup of vodka but she just poured half the bottle in, I don’t think she’s ok.” “Why does anybody even need alcohol in a Oran berry pie. It’s supposed to heal the soul not drown your sorrows.” You wrap your arm around hops waist. “Let’s start a bakery someday when we’re old and soggy. Well put a disgusting amount of alcohol in everything and we’ll go bankrupt.” “Why is this a dream of yours. We could just run a normal bakery and maybe not go bankrupt.” “Where’s the mystery? The flirty fun?” “Are you feeling alright?” “Sometimes I just think that I want more legacy than being champion and that usually leans a little evil.”

“Ok, (y/n), here’s something that’d leave a legacy that’s less evil. We’d open a bakery like a little mom and pop shop and we’d keep pictures everywhere of us and our lives together and stuff and we’d make the most mediocre pastries because neither of us are really chefs and I doubt we’ll ever start until we’re old and soggy, but everybody would come in anyways and eat our pastries because it’s not about the food it’s about the love it’s made with. We could start rumors that anybody who eats there with their loved one would be bound together forever. That would leave a legacy and we wouldn’t go broke and when we die people would tell stories about us forever because we’d be the cause of how other people meet. We can even be buried outside as trees or something. How’s that sound?” “So sickeningly sweet. Just like our pastries.” You both laugh.

“Do you think about that a lot? Or did you just come up with it.” “This is going to sound cheesy but, I’m always thinking about us. How we may end up. How many different futures we can have together. It helps me get through the day. It never matters which one happens anyways because I always spend my life with you.” You hold hop tight. “You can’t just say stuff like that like it isn’t the sweetest thing in the world I’m a person with feelings, Hop, such fragile feelings. All of this makes me happier than you ever know. I’m always worrying about the future and time but I’m going to try to start thinking about it the way you do. And if I can’t do you mind if I ask you what the future looks like?” “I’m not a fortune teller but I can always make it look a little brighter for you.” He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead. “There’s always something to look forward to you just have to be looking for it.” “I think I might have already found it.” 

You’re about to turn away as the embarrassment starts to hit you from the cheesy stuff you just said, but Hop catches your cheek in his hand and pulls you in for a tender kiss. It lasts a lot longer than you’re used to, you’ve been getting better with the whole breathing thing every time you kiss, but you’re no expert yet. You break for air but you go back for more. It feels like something has come over you, you just really want to feel him right now. You’re usually always too cowardly to fully get into making out or anything of the sort because you’re always stuck in public or within parental range. You had to make these moments when you’re alone really count. 

You can tell Hop is in the same headspace as you when he shows no sign of wanting to stop. You decide to get a bit daring and gently push him over until he’s pinned onto the bed, not breaking your kissing pattern even a moment. Hop gets a bit more aggressive with his lips, going for deeper more passionate kisses. Though he may be the one pinned he wasn’t going to let you be in control that much. You can feel yourself losing control. He pulls you down so you’re laying on top of him. You’re hearts fluttering like a butterfree. With one swift movement hop flips you over so he’s pinning you. 

He puts an end to your macking session by kissing you all over your face and then leans down to listen to your heartbeat. “Yea my heart is doing that too. I think I may faint if we continue.” “Do you want to faint tonight?” “I don’t think so.” “Lets take it down a notch then. Do you wanna just cuddle?” “Yes but you’re big spoon.” “Huh? Why?” “Nothing I wanna explain.” “Oh? Ooooh... I’ll take your word for it.” 

Hop slides to the left of you and rolls onto his side and you roll onto your side and pull him into you. You’re glad that you were similar heights so it was easy to be either spoon. You kiss the top of his head. He takes your arm and puts it against his chest for support. Your face heats up. You don’t know if you haven’t been observant enough before, but Hop’s really been starting to develop some muscle definition. You’ve always had kind of a weakness for it. You try to subtly move back to check at his shoulder blades for it too. Hop notices you move. 

“Mmm? What’s up?” Shit you’ve been caught. “Oh uh. I uh. Was just wondering about some things about you. It just seems like you’re a bit more grown up.” “Huh? What’s that even mean? In what way?” “This is gonna sound silly. Have you been working out?” “Uh I guess you could say that. Sonia makes me do all the heavy lifting in the lab and I had you to lug around for two weeks. Why do you ask? Is it starting to show?” “Yea I can feel it on your chest and shoulders.” “Do you like it?” “Keep up the good work.” You mumble. You can feel hop laugh to himself. “One day I’ll be able to sweep you off your feet easy, (y/n), just you wait.” 

You rub hop’s stomach. “You’re still soft here.” He lightly smacks your hand away. “Aw cmon let me have this little victory!” “No I mean... I like it. Soft stomachs are really nice.” You keep rubbing his stomach in light circles. “You’re so strange, but as long as it makes you happy I won’t complain.” You can tell hop enjoys it though. His body language was always a dead giveaway and he looked as relaxed as a cat in a sunbeam. You could tell he was losing his grip on the waking world. When you hear his breathing change to a light snore you know he’s out cold. All the lights and the tv were still on. You try to move to the remote that’s just slightly out of your immediate reach. You very slowly slip a little bit of your other arm out from under his body until you finally grab the remote and turn everything off. 

You gently scoot back into your original position somehow not even stirring hop from his slumber. He must be working too hard again but you’re a little grateful for at least this situation. You kiss his shoulder goodnight and work on falling asleep yourself. This was the best Valentine’s Day you could’ve ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna have a birthday chapter soon so i force myself to write at a specific age. i hope you all had a lovely valentines day i love you all very much


End file.
